El Despertar de la Diosa Hera
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Nuevamente seiya y sus amigos se enfrentaran a los dioses mas poderosos, pero no sera athenas a quien debe proteger, la diosa mas poderosa del universo pronto despertara, y ya todo puede pasar
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Hello,soy nueva en escribir fanfics de saint- seiya, esta historia se basa en torno a la vida de marin, aqui ella es la auntentica hermana de seiya,,,,y tal vez sea mas de lo que la gente piensa,,,ya atenas no es responsable de proeger a la tierra, por eso ella, los caballeros de bronce,y los caballeros dorados estan pendiente del despertar de la verdadera guardiana de la tierra, que es la diosa mas poderosa del universo, inclus mas poderosa que el mismisimo Zeus...**

**Descargo de Responsabiidad: No poseo ningun personaje de saint seiya, yo solo poseo la historia**

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado 3 años de las ultimas batallas de los caballeros de athena contra los dioses Hades y Artemisa, por la salvacion de los seres humanos y la paz en la tierra se ha mantenido por los momentos, cada uno de los seres humanos viven normalmente como si nada hubieran pasado, los humanos normales ni siquieran tiene idean de lo mucho que seiya y sus amigos se han arriesgado por proteferlos a ellos. Saori Kido "La Diosa Athena" que se puede decir de ella, siempre se ha mantenido fiel a si misma con amor y bondad ha logrado enfrentar las mas dolorosas pruebas solamente para proteger a todos los seres humanos por igual.

Pero la vida da un giro inesperado para el protector mas fiel de la diosa de la sabiduria, el caballero del pegaso supuesta hermana que aparecio durante su enfrentamiento con la diosa de la luna Artemisa, resulta que era una ilusion creada por hades antes que este desapareciera en manos de saori, ahora el joven guerrero suspira profundamente acerca de donde esta su hermana, y que paso con ella en la sanesacion que tenia antes acerca de que su maestra Marin era su hermana nuevamente llega a el de manera mas poderosa que nunca, y si a eso se le agrega que marin , no es la hermna de Hicarus, el caballero de artemisa, poco a poco siente que tal vez marin siempre ha sido su hermana, pero extrañamente para todos ella ha desaparecido , no esta en el santuario y ni siquiera Sheena ,sabe donde esta lo que indica mucho que decir, por lo tanto sonrio ironicamente su hermana y su maestra desaparecieron, asi que tal vez es hora de aclarar ese misterio de una vez por todas.

Mientras que en el santuario Athena , medita sus ultimas batallas, y sabe perfectamente que los dioses que murieron ,volveran a la vida, ademas de los otros dioses que no se han enfretados como Ares, nefesto e incluso el propio apolos, pero sabe tambien que ya no es su batalla, que proximamente la madre de los dioses, la diosa mas poderosa del universo pronto despertara, y sera ella la que se encarque de proteger a la tierra, por lo tanto sin decirle a sus caballeros de bronce, convoco a los caballeros dorados que misteriosamente fueron revividos ,con la excepcion de afrodita y el caballero de cancer, para decirles acerca de los acontecimientos que pronto cambiara la vida de todos para siempre..

En algun lugar muy lejos del santuario ,una joven de pelo rojo como el fuego, antigua maestra del caballero del pegaso meditaba lo que ultimamente ha pasado por su vida, anteriormente cuando creia haber encontrado a su hermano, resulta ser que no era el, no sabe que hacer lo unico que cuenta, es que por alguna razon desconocida incluso para ella, encontrar a su hermano se ha convertido en una necesidad,por lo cual se ha visto en la oblicacion de dejar el santuario para profundamente, al saber que no puede estar protegiendo a seiya , cada vez que habia una batalla , y sentia la energia de seiya disminuir, sentia que una parte de ella se moria por dentro, pero no entendia el porque?, ella penso que al principio era solo un afecto de maestra-discipulo , pero ya no sabe que sentir ni que hacer, de todos modos sabe que seiya ya no la necesita por lo tanto es mejor desaparecer de su vida para siempre...

**A/Nota: Bueno que les parece, es bueno o malo revisen por favor...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/Nota: Bueno lectores, esta historia al parecer es de su agrado, de una es una historia larga...asi que me enfocare en todo un poco, las batalles con otros dioses, la resurrecion de los que murieron, pero sobre todo la busqueda de seiya y marin por saber todo de su misterioso pasado, asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Saint-Seiya , lo unico que poseo es la historia...**

Capitulo 2: Seiya y Marin se enfrentan a una triste realidad

Hace 3 años antes ( en el Templo de Artemisa):

"_Las cosas no tildaban bien para el poderoso caballero pegaso, a pesar que saori, mejor dicho la diosa Athenas rompio la maldicion que Hades el dios del infierno marco al caballero de bronce durante su batalla en el infierno, ahora mismo se estaba enfrentando a uno de los angeles guardianes de la diosa de la luna Artemisa, Hicarus y no hay que decir que de angel no tiene nada, el anteriormente era un humano, pero por los tormentos que vivio en la tierra y si a eso se le suma la desaparecion repentina de su hermana, su corazon se volvio de un negro oscuro , lleno de odio y maldad, y ciertamente la diosa de la luna se aprovecho de eso dandole una nueva oportunidad de vivir , pero siendo exclusivamente fiel sirviente de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces con gusto acepto el trato ,pero al final de lo que esta sucediendo el joven angel empieza a dudar de todo lo que le rodea y en especial de si mismo sobretodo al ver a la diosa athemas defender con tanto amor, y pasion a los seres humanos a tal punto de dar su vida por elllos,_

_En medio de las batallas de athena y artemisa, y el combate sangriento entre hicarus y seiya de la nada, apareciendo repentinamente, poco a poco se acerca a ellos una joven guerrera de cabello rojo, ella no es nada mas y nada menos que marin la maestra de seiya. Ni ella misma se puede explicar porque esta ahi, cuando vio a seiya obviamente tuvo la sensacion de preocupacion, asi que de inmediato trato de acercarse tanto a seiya como hicarus, mientras ambos combatian , del otro lado la diosa artemisa molesta porque su hermana athenas la engaño haciendole creer que asesinaria al caballero pegaso y que estaria mas que feliz de volver a vivir como una diosa total, para la sorpresa de la diosa de la luna, definitivamente athenas hizo todo lo contrario , asi sin mas que decir artemisa disparo una flecha que causaria la muerte inminente de la diosa de la sabiduria, pero para la sorpresa de todos Hicarus su propio guardian se sacrifico, permitiendo que la flecha penetrara su cuerpo,asi protegiendo la vida de la diosa Athenas..._

_Artemisa sorprendida: Por que hicarus, porque me traicionas de esa manera..._

_Hicarus gravemente herido: Ni yo mismo lo se, su altisima majestad, tal vez porque...muy en el fondo...sigo siendo humano..._

_En ese momento sin importar nada marin se acerco a hicarus, este al verla se sorprendio mucho por el parecido de la mujer frente a el con su hermana, mientras que ambos estaban mirandose de reojos, de repente aparecio de la nada uno de los hermanos mayores de tanto artemisa y athenas, el dios del sol Apolos, en frente de ambas hermanas, y no hay que ser un genio para saber que al igual que los otros dioses anteriores, apolos esta en contra de la raza humana, para el la existencia de los seres humanos ha sido un error de la reina de los dioses, y que por lo tanto si no fuera por ella hace rato los seres humanos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, artemisa y athenas tenian una sola cosa en comun y es el temor que tienen hacia su hermano mayor apolos, ambas saben perfectamente que su hermano apolos, junto con Ares el dios de la guerra, son la mano derecha de su padre Zeus, por lo tanto son los dioses mas poderosas de la tierra, en el momento que apolos se acerca a athenas, seiya inmediatamente se enfrenta a apolos, para luchar nuevamente por la proteccion de saori como "athenas", asi como defender la continuidad de la vida de los seres humanos._

_En la tierra ,estaba ocurriendo algo sumamente extraño, la hermana de seiya, seika que supuestamente aparecio, estaba sumamente tranquila y silenciosa, mientras que sheena y kiki, ambos se mantenia en guardia , protegiendola de cualquier amenaza, y pendiente de la batalla que se esta presentado por la salvacion de los seres humanos, en ese momento de repente una luz electrica se dirijio a seika, pero tanto kiki como sheena, arriesgaron su propia vida para proteger a la supuesta hermana del caballero del pegaso. Nuevamente en el cielo apolos y seiya se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo, por el otro lado marin queria decir algo a hicarus, en ese instante que ella creia que el destino finalmente se acordo de ella, ya que la joven guerrera amazona, creo que finalmente su hermano estaba frente a ella, pero ese sueño pronto se hizo añicos cuando detras de ella una joven de la misma caracteristicas de marin , se acerco a ello._

_Keiko gritando fuertemente: Hermano, hermano..._

_Hicarus al principio estaba confundido, pero finamente cayo en cuenta que marn no era su verdadera hermana, y que la autentica keiki estaba en frente de el, cerro los ojos feliz de volver a ver a su hermana aunque sea demasiado tarde, pero desconocido para todos , la mano de marin toco suavemente a hicarus y enmano una energia profundamente pura, que solamente apolos la percibio, en ese mismo instante hicarus desperto,extrañado como nadie el porque aun sigue con vida, vio a su hermana fijamente y la abrazo como nunca, pero se dio cuenta que marin no estaba ahi, habia desaparecido rapidamente. Mientras que apolos enfrentandose con seiya ,estaba pensando mentalmente._

_Apolos pensando:__"__Que esta pasando aqui, estoy seguro que senti una energia muy poderosa, la mas poderosa del universo, nada se compara a esa energia , ni siquiera la de mi padre...quizas sea...pero esto no puede ser...ella aun no le toca despertar...o si ..tengo que hacer algo, tengo que impedir de alguna manera que ella despierte, si se despierta, tanto mi padres como mis hermanos estaremos en grandes problemas"_

_Al salir de sus pensamientos , y antes que seiya envie un ataque directo, libero una energia sumamente poderosa, que envolvio a todos lo que estaban en el templo de artemisa, mientras que en la tierra, nuevamente volvio la luz del sol ,lo que significa que la tierra ha sido salvada nuevamente, pero ninguno se dieron cuenta que la supuesta seika se convirtio literalmente en polvo, la que vio esa transformacion fue la propia sheena, suspiro profundamente sintio pesar por el pobre de seiya, su intuicion le decia que esa seika frente a ellos, y que la protegieron con su vida, no era quien realmente decia ser..._

_En el templo de Athenas, tanto saori como sus caballeros aparecieron en el santuario como si nada, sus armaduras celestiales, se encontraban sin ningun rasguño algunos, todos estaban felices de haber ganado otra batalla contra los dioses, sin embargo saori estaba sumamente extrañada del comportamiento de su hermano apolos, a diferencia de los demas dioses , apolos tenia la oportunidad mas que perfecta para acabar con ella y sus caballeros y no lo hizo, al menos que su hermano mayor sepa algo que ella no este enterada, sonrio mentalmente tal vez ese algo tiene que ver con el despertar de la diosa mas poderosa del universo, si es asi, la tierra ya no estara mas en peligro, entonces mientras sus caballeros conversaban alegremente , un emocionado seiya se dirijio a ellos._

_Seiya emocionado: Hey saori, chicos lamento arruinar la celebracion, pero me tengo que reunir con mi hermana seika..._

_Shiru sonriendo a seiya: Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado a tu hermana, nadie mas que tu se merece esto..._

_Seiya asentio con gratitud a seiya, pero cuando se iba a marchar la propia athenas lo detuvo..._

_Athenas seriamente: Espera seiya...tu hermana aun sigue desaparecida..._

_Seiya y sus amigos a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEE?_

_Athena suspirando profundamente: Seiya te acuerdas que te acabo de quitar el hechiizo de la muerte que te puso en tu cuerpo hades-viendo que seiya asentio continuo-bueno eso no fue lo unico que mi hermano te hizo seiya, el creo con arcilla y arena oscura un curpo con la imagen exacta de tu hermana, ya que sabe que tu punto debil es seiya...por lo tanto la seika que se presento ante kiki y sheena no es tu auntentica hermana ,por lo cual seiya lemento decirtelo nuevamente pero tu verdadera haermana seika aun sigue desaparecida..._

_Y hubo un silencio sepustral entre sus caballeros , nadie sabia que decir, ni siquiera el arrogante iki, podria pensar que decirle a seiya,sabe perfectamente la sensacion de perdida por un hermano, despues de que el estuvo a punto de perder a shun en manos de hades, mientras que seiya finalmente hablo a sus compañeros..._

_Seiya con un tono triste: Bueno saori, amigos estoy nuevamente en la misma eh...no hay rastros de mi hermana.."_

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Nota: A aquellos lectores que esten interesados con esta historia, les informo que esta historia ademas de otras historia, definitivamente las actualizare 1 vez por semana, ya que lamentablemente se me daño el internet inalambrico , por lo tanto presento muchas dificultades para actualizarla mas seguido, y creo que por los momentos seran los lunes creo, se con seguridad que es una vez por semana como dije anteriormente...pero aclaro que seguire con la historia hasta el final...asi que los que les gusta esta historia espero que sean pacientes conmigo, hasta que ocurra un verdadero milagro con mi internet,asi continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:No poseo ningun personaje de saint-seiya , yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3 la decision final de Marin:<span>

Hace 3 años antes ( Santuario de Athenas):

De regreso en el santuario de athenas, todos estaba reunidos esperando la llegada de su diosa y asi analizar los ultimos acontecimientos con respecto a las ultimas batallas a las que se han enfrentado con los dioses hades y hecho insolito y bastante extraño es la resurrecion de los caballeros dorados , con la excepcion de afrodita y el caballero dorado de cancer, los demas caballeros resucitaron misteriosamente, ya que es por muy bien sabido que athenas no tiene esa clase de poder, su poder se basa en fortalecer el cosmo de las personas mas no revivirla.

En las adyacencias del santuario , las guerreras amazonas se reunian por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo, ahi se encontraban , sheena, junet, reiko de las montañas donde habita shiru, ice de la region fria del norte, y otras mas pero lo mas extraño que una de las mas fuerte amazonas no se encontraba ahi, sheena suspiro profundamente, algo estaba pasando con la guerrera del aguila y ella no tenia ni la minima idea de que es , pero estaba seguro que iba averiguarlo...estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que casi no siente la presencia de cierto caballero de bronce...

Sheena sorprendida por seiya: Seiya que te pasa, estas loco, que haces aqui,,,,

Seiya sonriendo picaramente a sheena. WOW sheena se ve que se te estan pasando los años-viendo como sheena le dio una mirada gelida continuo-ok lo siento me pase, bueno yo estoy aqui porque saori solicita su presencia, pero hablando de otra cosa no se supone que marin deberia estar aqui sheena..

Y por segunda vez en el dia sheena volvio a suspirar profundamente, sabe la relacion que existe entre seiya-marin es una relacion mas cercana de maestra-discipulo, por lo cual la sensacion que tiene de que marin haya huido de algo es mas fuerte que nunca, porque si no fuera asi como se explica que marin ni siquiera se haya despedido de seiya, aunque pensandolo bien marin siempre ha sido asi, por lo tanto tomano un respiro profundo se dirijio a seiya.

Sheena suspirando profundamente: Seiya , marin no esta aqui, es mas no tengo ni idea en donde esta...

Seiya en shock: Que? pero como? no se supone que son compañeras sheena, tu tienes que saber a donde fue y porque se fue...

Sheena un poco molesta con seiya: Que te pasa seiya? soy compañera de marin no su niñera, y tu la conoces mas que yo sabes perfectamente que cuando decide algo lo cumple y desaparece sin dar explicaciones a nadie, asi que no me culpe por algo que escapa de mis manos ok...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Tienes razon sheena y te entiendo perfectamente, disculpame por mi aptitud, pero se me hace extraño la desaparicion de marin-mirando fijamente a sheena continuo-digo ya no hay amenazas de ningun dioses por los momentos contra de nosotros ,por lo que se me hace dudoso la desaparecion de marin actualmente...

Sheena seriamente: Eso es verdad , pero tal vez tenga que ver con su pasado, tal vez sea en la busqueda de su hermano perdido-viendo a seiya continuo-pero vamonos la diosa athenas debe estar molesta con nosotros por hacerla esperar tanto...

Seya asentio y se fue con sheena y las demas guerreras amazonas hacia el santuario a reunirse con athenas, pero mientras iban caminando, se puso a meditar la informacion acerca de marin que sheena le acaba de dar...

Seiya pensando:"_Esto es extraño, que marin haya decidido saber acerca de su pasado, cuando yo era mas pequeño y le preguntaba acerca del mismo, ella siempre me respondia que eso era su pasado y que no tenia ninguna intencion de desenterrarlo , pero por que ahora ese interes, ademas es ahora que me entero que ella tiene un hermano_,_al parecer ella y yo tenemos mucho en comun ,que casualidad que yo tengo una hermana perdida, y ella un hermano perdido al menos que,,,,,no podria ser o si"-_sacudio la cabeza de pensar tantas cosas acerca de su hermana y su maestra , siguio mas tranquilo hacia el santuario.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que a una distancia considerable del santuario:<span>

En algun lugar lejano del santuario una joven guerrera amazona, corre a una velocidad considerable, sin importarle lo que tiene al frente con una desesperacion por todo lo que le ha pasado ultimamente,siente que ya no puede mas con todo lo que se ha mantenido dentro de si misma, durante bastante bajo un arbol frondoso, tratando de recuperar el aire y descansar del agotamiento fisico que ha tenido durante la batalla en el cielo y ahora huyendo de sus propias compañeras y alejandose cada dia mas de su discipulo, relexionando mentalmente despues de lo ocurrido en el templo de artemisa, con su encuentro con hicarus, tenia la esperanza de que finalmente alguien del mas alla se habia acordado finalmente de ella, pero el destino nuevamente le juega una mala jugada y ptra vez esta sola ,y mas sola que nunca ,entonces en el momento que vio a hicarus con su verdadera hermana es que se dio cuenta que ella no podria seguir viviendo en el santuario, que ya no podria vivir a la sombra de seiya, que es hora de que encuentre su propio camino y que finalmente decida vivir su vida por ella misma sin pensar en los demas, por eso es que se alejo del santuario dejando todo atras icluyendo a su discipulo mas querido por ella.

Marin pensando: "_Lo siento seiya , lo siento mucho, pero si tu me conoces como yo se que lo haces, sabras de antemano que tuve mis motivos para desaparecer asi como asi, no podria seguir haciendo esto seiya,por mucho que amo cuidarte y protegerte a la hora de la batalla, ya no me siento con animos de seguir, necesito vivir por mi misma , reencontrarme con la que alguna vez fui,me rio sarcasticamente no se quien soy seiya, esta mascara que ademas de borrarme la memoria, borro mi vida entera , apenas se con certeza que tengo una hermano, espero que tu y sheena me perdonen y sigan adelante con sus vidas porque dudo mucho que nos volvamos a encontrar"_

Y dicho eso la joven guerrera , retomo su camino en busqueda de su pasado dejando todo atras, sin saber que lo que dejo atras,quizas sea lo que siempre ha estado buscando...

* * *

><p><span>Ya en el santuario de athenas ( con seiya, sus amigos , los caballeros dorados y las amazonas)<span>

Finalmente seiya se reunio con sus amigos, los caballeros dorados y las amazonas, con la excepcion de marin, que no fue desapercibida por el caballero doraro Arioras, todos esperaban a su diosa que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

Athenas sonriendo a todos: Buenos dias mis estimados caballeros dorados y caballeros de bronce, estimadas amazonas-viendo que falta marin continuo-veo que una de ustedes no ha querido reunirse con nosotros verdad...

Sheena y las demas amazonas suspiraron profundamente, evidentemente no tenian ni idea de como explicar a la diosa athena la ausencia de marin, pero para sorpresa de ellas, fue el propio seiya que se les adelanto...

Seiya seriamente: Athenas a ultima hora marin se le presento una emergencia , y tuvo que partir del santuario de inmediato del santuario, se que debio contartelo pero realmente no tenia tiempo...

Y todos miraron al pegaso como si tuvieran loco esa es una mentira muy coja, mientra que saori suspiro profundamente, seiya para protegerla es unico , pero para decirle una mentira a ella delante de los demas deja mucho que desear, por lo tanto para no dejar mal a su caballero decidio creerle, en fin ella sabe perfectamente de la desaparecion de la amazona del aguila...

Athenas sonriendo a seiya: Esta bien seiya no te preocupes, despues cuando ella regrese hablare con ella personalmente-mirando fijamente a todos continuo-bueno los he llamados a todos aqui, porque creo que es hora de reconstruir el santuario...

Mu: A que se refiere su majestad

Athenas: Me refiero a volver hacer del santuario lo que alguna vez fue ante de la llegada de los dioses, incluyendome mi renacer como la diosa athenas...

Saga: Bueno princesa, estamos a sus servicios , usted solo diga lo que tenemos que hacer y de inmediato cumpliremos con su mandato...

Saori sonrio gratamente, no cabe duda que el caballero de geminis,cambio radicalmente , por eso esta mas que feliz por cumplir con el mandato dado por alguien que proximamente sera la encargada de guiar a los seres humanos hacia su salvacion...

Athenas sonriendo a saga: Bueno mi querido saga que diria si te dijiera que nuevamente estas encargado del santuario, es decir que en estos momentos te doy el poder del gran maestro que tenias anterioremente.

Saga y los demas a la vez: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Shiru seriamente: Espera saori no es que nos quejemos de la decision de que saga vuelva hacer el "Gran Maestro", al contrario pienso personalmente que saga ha demostrado con creces ser digno de ser un caballero dorado, pero mi curiosidad y creo que las de los demas compañeros es el por que? ya que el maestro de mu Shion esta vivo creimos que el iba a volver a oupar su lugar de maestro del santuario...

Athenas sonriendo a shiru::Lo se shiru y tu y los demas incluyendo a saga tienen razones para sentirse curiosos y de inmediato voy a reponder dicha curiosidad, hay una sola razon para ello, y es que saga primeramente ya pago sus errores y como tu mismo lo dijiste ha demostrado fidelidad hacia mi, me ha protegido aun a costa de su propia vida, en cuanto a shion , hay algo que ustedes deberian saber es que shion de aries, doko de libra, y arioros de sagitario no son mis guardianes...o por lo menos ellos no estan en la obligacion de protegerme...

Y en ese punto nadie tenia que decir , habia un silencio sepustral por lo cual el maestro de shiru Doko de libra se encargo de romperlo.

Doko seriamente: Asi es shiru lo que acaba de decir athenas es verdad, a pesar de que shion, arioros y mi persona somos caballeros como ustedes, nuestra obligacion no es proteger a athenas, sino a alguien mas que es mas poderora que la propia athenas y los demas dioses a lo cuales nos hemos enfrentado...

Shun curioso: Pero a que se refieren de que hablan doko, se supone que athenas es a quien todos los caballeros debemos proteger, ella es la diosa de la tierra, si a ella le pasara algo seria el fina de la tierra...

Athenas suspirando profundamente: Pero ese es el problema shun yo soy la diosa de la sabiduria no de la tierra, si algo me pasara a mi, tenga la seguridad que la tierra y la vida humana seguiria igual como si nada hubiera pasado-viendo que todos sus caballeros y amazonas estaban confundidos continuo- voy a explicarles poco a poco, alguien de ustedes saben o tienen alguna idea acerca de la Diosa Hera...

Milo : Ella es la reina de los dioses , disculpenme si me equivoco su majestad

Athenas sonriendo a milo: Efectivamente milo estas en lo cierto Hera es la reina de los dioses, y no es por nada que es la reina y todopoderosa de los dioses ,porque lo es, mi padre zeus y los demas dioses que nos hemos enfrentado incluyendome a mi no somos ni la cuarta parte poderosos de lo que ella es- mirando fijamente a todos- la Diosa Hera es la madre de todos de los dioses y humanos por igual ,es a ella a quien se deberia adorar y proteger, por lo tanto shun para responderte mas ampliamente a tu inquietud es Hera la diosa de la tierra y el universo entero y no yo...

Shion: Y nosotros , arioros ,doko y yo somos sus guerdianes y estamos en la olbicacion de protegerla aun a costo de nuestras vidas...

Athenas mas tranquila: Y es ella la que me pidio que saga sea nuevamente el maestro del santuario, y lo que ella es mi deber cumplirlo a pie de la letra...

Hyoga: Saori si hera es la reina de los dioses , porque no vino a proteger a la tierra,porque dehar que los dioses la atacaran sin piedad, porque no ayudarnos cuando lo mas necesitabamos...

Athenas suspirando profundamente: Porque crees que no hizo nada hyoga, cuando ustedes los seres humanos desde la creacion de la tierra por ella misma le dieron la espalda, decidieron a adorar a mi padre zeus y no a ella quien fue quien los creo, quien les dio la vida hyoga, ella le dio libre albedrio de decidir, y no quiero recordale que fue lo que decidieron, pero aunque no lo creas ella siempre estuvo pendiente de la tierra, hasta ahora...

Seiya confundido: Que quieres decir hasta ahora saori? que va a pasar ahora.

Athenas firmemente:Mi padre zeus esta furioso con lo que hemos hecho con hades, y mis demas hermanos, a tal punto que los revivio para poder volver atacarnos y acabar con los seres humanos de una vez por todas-viendo fijamente a todos continuo-pero lo que no conto es que hera esta al tanto de sus intenciones, y esta vez ella misma le pondra punto final a esta guerra abzurda de los dioses ontra los seres humanos...

Saga curioso: Que es lo que la reina de los dioses planea hacer princesa?

Athenas: Ella no planea hacer nada saga, porque ya lo hizo-tomando un segundo respiro continuo-al igual que yo saori kido reencarne como la diosa athenas, de esa misma forma la diosa hera estara entre nosotros para proteger la tierra-viendo a todos especialmente a seiya- por eso cuando llegue ese dia que la diosa despierte totalmente es su deber y obligacion protegerla como lo han hecho conmigo, porque a diferencia mia , caballeros dorados, de bronce y amazonas, de algo pueden estar seguros que de la existencia de la diosa hera en la tierra depende totalmente la vida de los seres humanos en la tierra entendidos...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Nuevamente mis lectores me disculpan por este pequeño problemita que se me presento, asi que les recuerdo que por los momentos y hasta que resuelva este pequeñito problema sera una vez a la semana que actualizare, asi que revisen por favor...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Nota: Esta historia como definitivamente marin es la hermana de seiya, shaina, sera la pareja de el en mi historia, lo siento por los fans de saori y seiya, pero a mi opinion personal, particularmente shaina arriesgo su vida varia veces por el asi que hay que darle credito por eso... asi que aclarado el punto continuamos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personajes de saint seiya, solo los uso por puro entretenimiento...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: La confusion de Seiya, La conversacion de Athena con sus caballeros dorados.<span>

En la Actualidad, en el Orfanato de Japon:

En el orfanato despues de 3 años de busqueda inutil acerca de su hermana seika, el caballero pegaso seiya se encuentra actualmente ahi,despues de tanta insistencia de su amiga milho, decidio quedarse por un tiempo ahi, y como saori y los demas no le vieron ningun problema con eso , por lo tanto esta en el orfanato donde crecio junto a milho ademas de su hermana,antes de que los separaran abruscamente, hasta ahora no hay ningun indicio del paradero de su hermana, es increible para el , que se haya enfrentado a los dioses mas poderosos como, poseidon,hades ,artemiisa y el mismisimo apolos,saliendo victorioso en cada uno de sus enfrentamientos y sin embargo a la hora de saber todo acerca de su hermana, no ha conseguido nada de nada, frustracion , ira ,dolor y tristeza es lo que le ha invadido por completo, a pesar de ser un caballero con la mision de siempre proteger a atenas, no significa que no sea humano y que no sienta impotencia con respecto a la situacion con su hermana, lo que es la guinda al pastel es lo que ultimamente siente por dos mujeres ,mejor dicho 2 amazonas que aparentemente lo conocen como a nadie, pero el a ellas no tiene ni idea de que pensar y eso lo tiene mas confundido que nunca.

Empezemos con su maestra Marin amazona del aguila, ella ha sido y siempre sera su guia en todo lo que respecta a las batallas e incluso en su vida personal,ella ha sido su fortaleza , cuando se ha sentido decaido y sin esperanza alguna, su maestra de manera inesperada aparece y le hace ver sus errores y le da valor y confianza cuando el mas lo ha necesitado, pero el no conoce nada de ella ,sin embargo la sensacion de creer que ella puede ser su hermana es mas fuerte que nunca, mas si ella se fue exactamtente hace 3 años ,que es el mismo tiempo que el tiene buscando a su hermana.

Seiya pensando:"_Podria ser marin , que definitivamente tu seas mi hermana, pero como seria esto posible, como es que estabamos tan cerca y no me di cuenta que quizas tu si seas mi hermana, tengo que hallar manera de saber si eres mi hermana y la unica que me puede decir la verdad es nada mas y nada menos que milho, segun saori ella sabe la verdad"_

Suspiro profundamente porque la siguiente amazona que ultimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos , era toda una sorpresa incluso para el, ha estado pensando en la ultima persona que el penso que alguna vez tendria cabida en sus pensamientos y esa persona era shaina la amazona de la cobra, la persona que mas ha intentado acabar con su vida,sonrio al pensar en eso tiene que admitir que los momentos mas divertidos en las batallas que el ha tenido han sido precisamente con ella, mas cuando la hacia enfurecer ese momento para el no tenia precio, ella se veia tan linda incluso con la mascara, el podia ver a traves de ella , suspiro por tercera vez en el dia no sabia el porque pensaba tanto en shaina, tal vez la extraña ,y no sabe cual es la razon...

Seiya pensando:"_Ahora no se que me esta pasando ,pero ultimamente no he dejado de pensar en ti shaina, tal vez como ha arriesgado tanta veces tu vida por mi y yo ni usa sola vez te lo he agradecido, soy un idiota seiya y encima de eso ella te dice que te ama y tu que haces,,,,sencillamente le dices que amas a otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer es athena que tal, y ahora mismo sabes perfectamente que saori es solo una amiga nada mas, y ahora que hago shaina,,,,no tengo idea , pero ahora debo hablar con milho acerca de mi presentimiento con marin para despues arreglar mis cosas contigo"_ y saliendo de sus pensamientos se fue inmediatamente hacia el comedor del orfanato, donde seguramente estaria su amiga milho, para aclararle de una vez por todas si marin es o no su hermana.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras que el Santuario especificamente en el Templo de Athenas:<span>

En el templo de athena, saori kido la diosa de la sabiduria despues de meditar mucho acerca de un mal presentimiento que tiene con respecto a la paz que actualmente vive los habitantes de la tierra, decidio hacer una reunion de emergencia unicamente con los caballeros dorados, por los momentos no cree que sea necesario la intervencion de sus caballeros de bronce, en especial de pegaso ya que todo lo que va a pasar en la tierra si su presentimiento esta en lo correcto , tanto pegaso como su hermana se veran envueltos en todo esto...

Athenas pensando:"_Bueno mis dias como la guardiana de la tierra poco a poco estan llegando a su fin, seguire siendo athena pero vendra alguien mas poderosa que yo a ocupar el lugar que por derecho le corresponde a ella , como la autentica diosa del universo,mi padre zeus por venganza a ella, por ser ella la causante del renacer de los caballeros dorados,decidio revivir a mis hermanos hades, abel , , ademas de ellis, poseidon para asi atacar a la tierra, pero creo que no conto que ella decidio tomar las cartas en el asunto" _- inmediatamente sintio la cosmo-energia de sus caballeros dorados y se dirijo a ellos para explicarle los acontecimientos que estan por venir_..._

Athena sonriendo a sus caballeros: Bienvenido nuevamente mis caballeros dorados, supongo que ha sentido una cosmo energia bastante fuerte...

Shion sonriendo a athena: Asi es princesa creemos que esa cosmo energia es de la excelentisima diosa hera,,,,

Athena:Exactamente shion yo estoy segura como tu que es ella, por una parte es bueno pero por otra...

Arioros: Que pasa princesa, hay algo que debamos saber...

Athena suspirando profundamente: Si arioros, la otra parte a que me refiero es que si nosotros sentimos la energia de la diosa suprema, seguramente mi padre y mis hermanos estan al tanto de ello-mirando fijamente a sus caballeros- por eso nuevamente quiero que me juren cuando el momento que la diosa hera despierte pase lo que pasen la protegan con su vida si es necesario...

Shaka: Usted sabe que a pesar de ser sus caballeros, estamos mas que en la obligacion de obedecerla su alteza y mas si se trata de la diosa que nos dio la vida, dos veces por lo tanto todos aqui juramos lealtad y proteccion hacia la diosa Hera...

Saori la diosa de la sabiduria sonrio felizmente por la lealtad de sus caballeros y espera que cumplan con el voto de proteger la vida de la reina de los dioses ya que si la reencarnacion de la diosa hera le pasara algo definitivamente la vida de los seres humanos llegaria a su fin, por lo tanto mirando a sus caballeros ,y en especial a doko, shion y arioros que son los guardianes de la diosa hera decidio lanzarle la bomba acerca de la identidad de la diosa sin revelar su nombre todavia, aun falta mucho para eso...

Athenas sonriendo a sus caballeros: Shion de aries, Doko de libra,Arioros de sagitario, en estos momentos le revelare a la persona que sera la reencarnacion de nuestra diosa- mirando fijamente a sus caballeros dorados continuo-lo unico que por los momentos les puede decir que esa persona esta ligada intimamente a uno de mis caballeros de bronce...

Y todos los caballeros dorados estaban en shock ,cada uno de ellos sabian acerca de la familia de sus compañeros de bronce, saben de hyoga esta solo, shun y ikki tambien, shiru y shunrei pero doko descarto de una esa idea porque ha convivido con ambos casi toda la vida y nunca ha sentido algun cambio en shunrei, por lo tanto sus miradas entre si reflejaban que se trataba del pegaso, para confirmar sus sospechas ariora le pregunto a la diosa de la sabiduria...

Airora en shock: Athenas tu te estas refiriendo a...

Athenas sonriendo: Efectivamente ariora la hermana de seiya es la futura reencarnacion de la diosa Hera...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Buenos lectores ,se esta aclarando poco a poco el panorama, el siguiente capitulo es una reunion entre dioses, es decir zeus y sus hijos siente la energia de la diosa hera y definitivamente no es bueno para ellos,por lo tanto veremos que planean hacer,,,,,asi que si quieren revisen por favor...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/Nota: Mis lectores, uno de ustedes que no dire el nombre por respetar la confidelidad entre escritor y lector amablemente me quiso decir que corrijiera algunos de mis errores ortograficos, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero se lo voy a explicar a ustedes como a esa persona, primeramente soy nueva en fanfics de saint- seiya algunos nombre me los se de memoria, como saori, seiya , marin entre otros como en otros me equivoco al escribirlo pero estoy tratando de corregirlos, como el de sheena en los primeros capitulos a shaina en el ultimo, ademas no se los dije con anterioridad pero no estoy usando el programa word, porque mi computadora se reinicio , por lo tanto es imposible corregirlos asi de facil,porque estoy usando el word pad que no es precisamente bueno. Pero al menos hago mi mejor esfuerzo...al menos se que la historia se entiende con claridad con respecto al fondo de la misma, en fin cualquier comentario sera bien recibido asi que continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo los personajes de Saint-Seiya solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4: La reunion de los Dioses, La Confesion de Miho:<span>

En el Monte Olimpo ( Hogar de los Dioses):

Mientras en la tierra se respira un aire de aparente paz y tranquilidad, en el monte olimpo , no se puede decir precisamente lo mismo, en este momentos el gran "Zeus" supuesto a ser el dios mas poderoso del universo , se encuentra realmente preocupado acerca de la proxima reencarnacion de una diosa que hasta ahora siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza para el y sus hijos, y aunque no lo crean no es precisamente su hija athena, primeramente porque claramente su hija ya esta entre los humanos como saori kido, derrotando a sus propios hermanos como hades y artemisa, solo por la supueste fe ciega que ella le tiene a los el es incomprensible e inaceptable que su hija mas querida athena , se atreva a poner a los humanos por encima de el y sus hermanos que son su familia, el que conoce perfectamente a los humanos, lo unico que aprecia de ellos es su adoracion infinita hacia el, aunque ellos no tienen idea que tal adoracion seria la causa de su propia en estos momentos su deseo por destruir a los seres humanos que habitan la tierra se ve detenida y no es precisamente por el cosmo de su hija, mas bien por lo que creyo nunca iba a pasar en su vida , que la unica persona que puede acabar con su reinado en los cielos y la tierra, decidiera reencarnar como humana, no puede entender como no lo vio antes, el sabe que ella esta enterada de todo lo que ha pasado en la tierra, con respecto a las ultimas batallas sagradas entre los caballeros de athena y los dioses, por lo cual obviamente tenia un plan en mente para tratar de deternerlo a el y sus hijos y salvar a los seres humanos, pero lo que mas le inquieta es el porque?

Zeus pensando._"Me gustaria saber que piensas hacer Hera, porque ahora decides entrometerte en mi camino, sabes que a pesar de ser tu la que creaste a los humanos, segun tu para que poblaran la tierra y vivieran en paz, ellos pecaron contra ti,gracias a mi ingenio te abandonaron hera, prefirieron poner su "fe" en mi y en mis hijos , dejandote sola por completo sin agradecer lo que has hecho por ellos, asi que no entiendo que a pesar de eso, tu amor por ellos sea tan grande , mucho mas que el de mi hija athena, a tal punto que decidieras enfrentarme personalmente...pues si es asi queridisima reina de los dioses te llevara la sorpresa de tu vida, mis hijos y yo acabaremos contigo y tomaremos la tierra de una vez por todas"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirijio al gran salon de los dioses, para reunirse con sus hijos, y planear que hacer con respecto al inminente despertar de la diosa Hera...

* * *

><p><span>En el Orfanato de Japon:<span>

En el orfanato, despues de tanto pensar seiya decidio que ahora era el momento de la verdad entre el y su mejor amiga miho, si saori esta en lo correcto, definitivamente miho sabe quien es su hermana, y no entiende el porque se lo a guardado por tanto tiempo, sabe perfectamente lo desesperado que ha estado el durante estos ultimos años por la busqueda de su hermana seika, que por alguna razon tiene la sensacion que su hermana siempre ha sido marin, y el no sabe que mas le puede sorprender de esto, el saber que sus presentimientos con respecto a marin son ciertas, o el hecho de que su mejor amiga de la infancia, le haya ocultado lo mas importante para el durante tanto tiempo. suspiro profundamente por el bien de su amistad con miho, mas vale que ella tenga razones validas para mentirle de lo contrario su amistad acabaria de forma inmediata, asi que viendola en la cocina del orfanato, y para suerte de el , no habia ninguno de los niños cerca que podrian interrumpirlos, por lo tanto se dirijio a miho.

Seiya mirando a miho. Hey miho...como estas?

Miho sonriendo a seiya: Yo estoy bien seiya gracias por preguntar...pero se que no estas aqui para preguntarme eso, asi que dime seiya que te pasa...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Tienes razon miho...creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente miho...

Miho confundida: Aque te refieres seiya? no entiendo...de que tendriamos que hablar tu y yo

Seiya seriamente: De mi hermana miho, de seika mejor dicho marin y como tu siempre lo supiste durante tanto tiempo miho...asi que dime es verdad miho, marin y seika son la misma persona, y por favor no me mientan porque la persona que me dijo que tu sabes la verdad de mi hermana no tiene porque mentir...

Miho pensando:"_Oh dios mio , el sabe la verdad, o al menos lo sospecha, tendre que confensarle todo, que realmente su hermana siempre estuvo con el y obviamente fue marin, pero como se lo explico sin que me odie por eso, porque evidentemente me va a odiar y no lo culparia por eso, despues de tanto sufrimiento por la desaparecion de su hermana, resulta que siempre estuvo con el, bueno miho armate de valor llego el momento de decirle a seiya toda la verdad"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos , mirando fijamente a seiya dijo- es verdad seiya, marin y seika son la misma persona, por lo tanto seiya...marin es tu hermana...

Y en ese momento seiya interiormente luchaba con mantener su cosmo abajo porque si lo encendia realmente iba ser capaz de hacer algo que seguramente se arrepentiria despues, no le cabe en la cabeza el porque miho la persona con la cual crecio desde su infancia seria capaz de hacer semejante cosa...ahora ya estaba seguro de algo...y es que definitivamente marin es su hermana, pero esta en la misma , marin esta desaparecida por lo tanto tiene que volverla a buscar ,aunque quizas esta vez no sea tan dificil como la primera vez que realizo la busqueda de su hermana,mirando friamente a miho es hora de que su amiga le de algunas explicaciones acerca de porque mantuvo la identidad de su hermana en secreto...

Seiya mirando friamente a miho: Por que miho? porque me hiciste creer que mi hermana se encontraba perdida cuando la verdad era que siempre ha estado en frente de mi...

Miho suspiro profundamente , no habia escapatoria , tendria que contarle todo lo que relacionado con marin...y asi empezo a relatar al caballero de pegaso acerca del porque de su silencio..

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el Monte Olimpo ( Hogar de los Dioses).<span>

En el gran salon , todos los dioses, con la excepcion de la diosa de la sabiduria, se encontraban reunidos en el gran salon del monte olimpo ,en espera del mas poderoso de todos el gran Zeus, porque todos ellos, en especial Apolos sintieron la cosmo energia de la diosa mas poderosa del universo en la tierra, lo cual las probabilidades de ellos de conquistar la tierra, y destruir a los seres humanos seran nulans,al menos que a su padre y ellos se les ocurra un plan que evite que la diosa reencarne como una humana en la tierra. Entre los dioses que estaban presentes se veian a los que murieron en manos de los caballeros de athena, es decir, ellis, poseidon, hades, ademas estaban otros como artemisa, apolos, nefesto, , odin,helesto, hestia,nemesis,chronos, incluso el hijo traidor abel, pero el mas poderoso y mas cercano a su padre Zeus , el mismisimo Ares el dios de la guerra, todos enconmedados a que su padre haga algo de inmediato, la presencia de la reina de los dioses entre los seres humanos, seria el principio del fin del control de ellos sobre los seres humanos, y eso es algo que ninguno de ellos estaban dispuesto a ese preciso momento su todopoderoso padre hizo su aparicion ante todos ellos.

Zeus firmemente: Supongo que todos saben porque estan aqui...

Nemesis sarcastica: No lo sabemos padre supongo que porque es una reunion familiar para recordar los buenos tiempos, por supuesto, que sabemos padre, se trata de nuestra queridisima madre, como es posible esto padre...

Zeus suspirando profundamente; La verdad no tengo ni idea, yo mas que nadie se lo misteriosa que es hera y se por experiencia propia cuando se propone algo no hay nadie que le impida hacerlo...

Apolos seriamente: Cuando tuve a punto de dar el toque final al pegaso, sentia la energia mas poderosa que haya visto, y por supuesto que es de ella , de Hera, por lo que se que ella va a llegar al final con esta locura, va a reencarnar como una humana sino lo ha hecho ya...

Artemisa seriamente: Yo no lo creo, aun le falta mucho, y ella debe elegir a una humana especial para estar apta a su gran poder...

Zeus suspirando profundamente: Pero ya lo hizo artemisa, ya eligio a la humana, la muy miserable se salio con la suya...

Todos los dioses a la vez. QUEE?

Ares preocupado: Padre sabes que humana eligio, debe ser realmente especial para haberla escogido tan rapidamente...

Zeus sarcastico: Muy especial ares,,,,,es mas que eso hijo mio...la humana que eligio protege precisamente a tu adoradisima hermana athena que tal- mirando a sus hijos que estaban en shock continuo- mis queridisimos hijos la humana que eligio nuestra bellisima creadora es una de las amazonas de mi hija athena...

Odin seriamente: Entonces padre que hacemos, si ya nuestra madre eligio a la humana para reencarnarse, seguramente ya esta lista para su retorno a la tierra, y ahi estariamos en graves problemas...

Zeus firmemente: Crees que no lo se odin, yo conozco a Hera mas que algunos de ustedes si ella decidio ir a la tierra , es para proteger a los seres humanos por ella misma, sin la necesidad de que athena intermedie por ellos, y eso es lo que mas me molesta de ella, su gran capacidad de amar a esos miserables humanos,a pesar de que estos la golpearon, humillaron y la sacrificaron hace miles de años atras, ella sigue empeñada en protegerlos nuevamente, es mas mi hija athena queda corta con el inmenso amor que hera le tienes a esos humanos...

Apolos seriamente: Entonces dinos padre que sugieres que hagamos, porque se que no estariamos todos aqui si tu no hubiera pensando en algo o me equivoco...

Zeus mas tranquilo: Efectivamente asi es apolos,,,,,,,tengo algo tal vez no podamos evitar que despierte...pero si mi hija athena ha sufrido por la salvacion de la tierra, no veo porque hera no deba hacerlo, despues de todo la tierra y todo lo que habita en ella es su creacion...

Ares sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhhh padre eres un genio...nos esta sugeriendo que nuestra queridisima madre pase lo mismo que paso mi hermanita athena...

Zeus sonriendo por primera vez: Exactamente mi querido hijo...Hera queria ser humana entonces que asi sea,,,,pero sera humana con todo lo que implica, mi hija athena sufrio por proteger a los humanos pero le garantizo a ustedes hijos mios que no es ni la cuarta parte que Hera la reina de los dioses sufrira en el momento en que despierte...

Poseidon seriamente: Todo esta bien, pero que pasa con athena y sus caballeros, conociendola como todos aqui la conocemos, de seguro hara algo por proteger a hera

Zeus firmemente: Y es por eso poseidon que los revivi a ti,hades ellis y incluso a mi traidor hijo abel,para que no permitan que se repita su propia historia, mi hija athena ya no tiene el poder sobre la tierra, pero si es algo que tengo que sentirme orgulloso de ella, es que ella poseidon no es ninguna tonta, sabe lo que hace, pero supongo que tu lo sabes mas que yo mi querido poseidon...

Nemesis: Entonces que hacemos, esperamos hasta que nuestra madre se digne en despertar...

Zeus sonriendo maliciosamente: Por los momentos si mi queridisima nemesis, pero no te preocupes hija mia que muy pronto la verdadera diversion esta a punto de empezar...jajajajajajajaja

* * *

><p><span>De nuevo en el Orfanato de Japon:<span>

En la cocina del orfanato, se sentia una tension escalofriante entre miho y seiya, la joven maestra le conto a seiya que inmediatamente que el se fue, seika se quedo llorando fuertemente su partida, y no se dio cuenta que unos hombres estaban detras de ella, la capturaron y la alejaron del instituto, miho le conto a seiya que ella vio todo y que siguio a su hermana escondiendose en el auto de los secuestradores sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Cuando se detuviero en un edificio abandonado uno de los seciestradores resulto ser nada y nadamenos que Tasumi, el guardia y custodia de saori, a ese punto de la historia seiya estaba mas que molesto, queria ir a la mansion kido y patearle el trasero a tasumi, pero se contuvo a sabienda que tenia que escuchar la historia completa, y saori no le permitiria tocar a tasumi de todo modos. Por su parte miho continuo la historia describiendole que tasumi le obligo a seika a ponerse una mascara, la cual borraria todas sus memorias para siempre , al colocarsela seika grito fuertemente de dolor hasta que se desmayo lo demas es historia...

Seiya pensando:"_Es por eso que no sabes nada de tu vida anterior marin, el muy desgraciado de tasumi,,,pero porque ?en que se beneficiaria el con eso,,,,,,,porque presiento que cierta athena sabe mas de lo que pretende en fin seika, jajaja mejor dicho marin hermana,,,,mi hermana voy a encontrarte nuevamente no me dare por vencido esta vez,ahora lo primero es lo primero salir de miho, por los momentos no puedo perdonarla y dudo mucho que algun dia lo haga"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirijio a miho- aun no me has dicho miho porque me ocultaste la verdad...

Miho entre lagrimas: Porque tenia miedo de perderte seiya, cuando volviste del santuario, estaba tan obsesionado con la busqueda de tu hermana, y luego estaba saori que como saori kido y athena ocupaba el mayor tiempo posible de ti y yo que seiya? yo siemprre estaba en un ultimo plano en tu vida y yo no queria conformarme con eso...

Y por primera vez en su vida el caballero de pegaso no tenia que decir, realmente estaba en shock con miho, pretende ella justificar sus acciones , poniendo a saori y su propia hermana como las razones que motivaron que le mintiera en todo ese tiempo...es que acaso ella cree que estaba de vacaciones con saori, cuando realmente lo unico que hacia es arriesgar su vida por athena y la salvacion de la tierra, y con respecto a su hermana eso fue que lo enfurecio y decepciono a la vez de miho , dandole la espalda a miho pronuncio las palabras que le romperia el corazon a la joven maestra:

Seiya sin mirar a miho: Miho lamentablemente tu nunca me conociste como crei que me conocia, mi hermana marin , no es solo mi hermana , es mi todo ,es mi mundo es mi maestra a quien le debo el ser lo que soy ahora un caballero creyente de la amor y la justicia entre los seres humanos, en cuanto a saori lo unico que hice fue brindarle mi amistad, mi respeto y mi lealtad como la diosa que es, asi que sin mas que decirte este es un adios me voy del orfanato y entre tu y yo dudo mucho que volvamos a vernos...

Y con eso dejo a una joven maestra llorando por su partida, mientras que el joven caballero suspiro tranquilamente al saber la identidad de su hermana, y que por fin sabia que tenia que hacer, y era buscar a marin y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores, otra aclaratoria,,,,habra otros dioses pero son ficticios, nacidos de mi pura imaginacion asi que ya estan avisados,,,,pero volviendo a la historia ya seiya sabe la verdad,,,zeus sintio la presencia de la diosa , mientras que aun no se sabe de donde esta marin, se sabra en el proximo capitulo asi que revisen por favor... se dieron cuenta que actualice antes de lo debido jajajaja quizas arregle mi problemita que tenia,,,,,**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/Nota: Buenos mi lectores sorpresa...jajajaja nuevamente otro capitulo, con respecto a que uno de mis lectores me pregunto acerca de Odin el dios de Asgard, si va a estar en la historia, hasta ese punto estare en concordancia con el escritor de saint-seiya , o por lo menos me acercare al hilo de su historia, pero tambien creare personajes ficticios, con nombres de personajes de otros animes...no soy tan original verdad? jajajajaja en fin, si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia para mi historia con gusto sera bien recibido asi que continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personajes de Saint-Seiya, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: Empieza la busqueda de la diosa; el Plan de Athena:<span>

En la mansion Kido:

En la mansion kido todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo ,shun ,hyoga y shiryu, estaban empezando a preocuparse por el caballero de pegaso, desde que seiya llego del orfanato, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie, ha estado encerrado en su habitacion y solo sale para comer , por lo cual ni el caballero del dragon, cisne o andromeda entienden la aptitud de su amigo, los tres ignoran por completo que su amigo seiya finalmente sabe acerca de la verdadera identidad de su hermana y que dicha identidad estaba en secreto por la persona que mas confio seiya y que sin razon alguna se lo oculto por tanto tiempo. Para shiryu seiya debe tener una razon para su cambio total, no habla con ellos es mas se podria decir que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la existencia de sus amigos en la mansion , por lo tanto decidieron reunirse los 3 en el estudio de la mansion kido para entre los 3 buscar la manera que seiya les hable y les explique el porque de su apitiitud deprimente que ha tenido desde que llego del orfanato.

Shiryu seriamente: Algo definitivamente esta mal con seiya

Shun preocupado. Es verdad shiryu , he notado a seiya que esta en el limbo, en otro mundo , lo extraño es que esta asi desde que llego del orfanato, quizas hubo una pelea entre el y miho..

Hyoga suspirando profundamente:Creo que hay mas que eso shun... se que seiya y miho se pelean por cualquier cosa y siempre se reconcilian,pero esta vez creo que es mas que una simple pelea...

Shiryu seriamente : Hyoga esta en lo cierto shun debemos averiguar lo que le pasa, somos sus amigos se supone que como caballeros debemos contar los unos a los otros por eso creo que debemos hablar con el ,aun si no quiere decirnos la verdad de lo que le pasa , por lo menos debemos intentarlos...pero de repente ante de lo inesperado por ellos el propio seiya se aparecio sin que ellos notara su presencia...

Seiya firmemente: No es necesario de que me busquen shiryu ,aqui estoy...supongo que es hora de contarles toda la verdad...

Hyoiga confundido: De que verdad hablas seiya? y tienes razon es hora de que nos diga de una vez que esta pasando contigo...

Shun mirando a seiya : Mira seiya siempre hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, confiando los unos a los otros, por lo que no puedo comprender porque no confias en nosotros para decirnos porque estas tan callado asi de repente...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Bueno esta bien shun se que tiene razon al estar molesto conmigo, pero entiendame a mi , me acabo de enterar de algo , y que me ha cambiado la vida para siempre, lamento preocuparlos muchachos, pero estaba asimilando esa noticia,,,,,,ahora estoy bien ,por eso quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saber acerca de la noticia que me ha afectado en estos ultimos dias...

Shiryu mirando fijamente a seiya: Bueno dinos seiya ... que nos tiene que contar, cual es la noticia que te tiene tan afectado...

Seiya tranquilamente: Que finalmente se quien es mi hermana...

Hyoga y Shun a la vez: QUE?

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en un pueblo detras de las montañas sagradas de Hiroshima:<span>

Detras de las montañas sagradas de Hiroshima, hay un pueblo conocido como el "Pueblo de la Tranquilidad", ya que aparentemente ahi , nunca ha habido guerra, enfretamientos u odios entre las personas, hay la gente vive en paz y en perfecta armonia con la naturaleza, y es ahi donde Icarus el fiel sirviente de la diosa de la luna Artemisa, junto a su hermana keiko , viven tranquilamente despues de todo lo sucedido en la batalla del cielo, aun icarus no entiende porque sigue con vida, el esta perfectamente claro que las flechas de artemisa,son las flechas mas poderosas y mortales entre los dioses, por lo cual no puede entender que paso para que el aun este vivo, no crees que haya sido athena, no duda del poder del amor de la diosa de la sabiduria, pero esta, ni los demas dioses poderosos como Hades,Apolos entre otros no tienen el poder de bloquear los efectos mortales de las flechas de la diosa de la luna...al menos que la persona que lo haya salvado sea la reina de los dioses Hera, pero de inmediato sacudio la cabeza a tal pensamiento, Hera en un abrir y cerrar los ojos podria acabar con el mundo si ella quisiera, por lo cual no ve el interes de la diosa mas poderosa del universo en mantenerlo con vida... estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi no nota la presencia de alguien que no penso que volveria a ver...

Icarus sorprendido: Marin que esta haciendo aqui?

Marin sonriendo a Icarus: Es tan malo querer volver a ver a un viejo amigo...

Pero icarus le dio una mirada que le dio a entender que no le gusto mucho el comentario...por lo cual decidio hablar

Marin suspirando profundamente: Ok ok ...eso no es una mentira total, realmente queria saber de ti icarus, pero tambien paso por aqui...`porque aun sigo en la busqueda de mi hermano

Icarus sorprendido: Mi hermana y yo estamos bien marin...pero yo crei que ya te habias reunido con el ?

Y ahora era la guerrera del aguila que estaba totalmente sorprendida acerca del comentario de icarus, sera que el sabe quien es su hermano en realidad, pero eso seria imposible si apenas se conocen ,como va a saber icarus la identidad de su hermano, pero por la mirada de este hacia ella, tiene la intuicion que sabe mas de lo que parece, agradecio a Hera ,por guiarla aqui, al parecer icarus le dara las respuesta que ella estaba buscando...

* * *

><p><span>En el Santuario ( Templo de Athena):<span>

En el templo de la diosa de la sabiduria, habia un ambiente que no era precisamente acogedor,los caballeros dorados estaba realmente en shock con la noticia dada por la diosa Athena, como es posible que la reina de los dioses la Gran Hera decidiera reencarnar en la hermana del caballero de bronce pegaso, no es que tengan algo en contra de seiya , sino mas bien que por estimarlo y sentirse orgulloso de el ,es que temen la reaccion de el, porque si hay que decir que algo que caracteriza al caballero pegaso es que tiende a reaccionar exageradamente por cualquier cosa, inmaginese cual sera la reaccion de el al enterarse que su hermana es nada mas y nada menos que la reina de los dioses,ese pensamiento hizo que a todos los caballeros dorados se le pusiera la piel de gallina, con solo pensarlo. Mientras que saori athena estaba en la misma, no solo por seiya, que ella lo conoce mas que nadie y sabe perfectamente que la idea de que su hermana sea una diosa , y no cualquier diosa sino la gran diosa Hera, no le gustaria mucho que digamos, estaba preocupada sobretodo por su caballero dorado de leo airiora, porque a pesar de que ella ha convivido mas tiempo con los caballeros de bronce, no significa que no ame y estime a sus caballeros dorados. Por eso su preocupacion al caballero dorado de leo, sabe perfectamente de los sentimientos que el embarga hacia cierta amazona, suspiro profundamente cuando el se entere de la verdad del misterio que envuelve a la amazona del aguila ,espera con todo su corazon, que airiora resista al hecho que su relacion con ella ,es mas que imposible ,es inexistente, asi que decidio decirle el nombre de a hermana de seiya a el y los demas caballeros,,,,,,,pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo se sintio una energia cosmica poderorsa de una diosa muy bien conocida por athena...

Athena pensando:"_Sera posible, despues de tanto tiempo mi hermana mayor la supuesta diosa del amor se digne en verme, porque presiento que estaria mejor en manos de Hades, Apolos o Artemisa, antes que este reencuentro con mi hermana Afrodita"_

Y en ese momento una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve ,cabello largo rubio oscuro ( mas oscuro que el de artemisa) ondulado aparecio frente a athena y los caballeros dorados, la diosa del amor y la belleza Afrodita y no hay duda alguna que realza su nombre porque realmente es una de las diosas mas bellas del universo solo superada por la diosa Hera, mirando fijamente a su hermana menor y sus caballeros , mientras que athena y los caballeros dorados estaban en guardia por cualquier cosa que podria pasar...pero ocurrio algo insolito para la diosa de la sabiduria y sus caballeros dorados, ver una alocada afrodita...

Afrodita sumamente emocionada: YAYYYYYY hermanita a pesar de pasar un siglo sin vernos te mantienes tan joven...dime cual es tu secreto please ,please...

Y athena y sus caballeros cayeron estilo anime...

Athena murmurando para si misma: Lo repito estaba mejor en manos de hades y apolos-mirando a afrodita- hermana mayor a que se debe el honor de tu presencia...

Afrodita inocentemente: Hey hermanita es que senti tu presencia aqui en la tierra, y aqui me tienes vine a verte que tal...

Athena con una gota en la cabeza: Y despues de tanto tiempo que reencarne aqui en la tierra es que vienes a verme hermana...

Afrodita nerviosa Pero hermanita es mejor tarde que nunca no crees...

Y nuevamente athena y sus caballeros cayeron estilo anime...

Athena mas tranquila: Hermana por favor dime la verdad...que quieres...

Afrodita suspirando profundamente: Bueno me conoces tan bien mi querida athena...se trata de nuestra madre ,supongo que sabes que ella viene para aca...y ademas de la reunion que nuestro padre no se digno a invitarme, con nuestros otros hermanos...

Athena seriamente: Primeramente afrodita por favor...nunca pero nuncas has asistido a la reuniones de nuestro padre que entre nosotras con la excepcion de esta,siempre son tan aburridas-viendo que su hermana mayor asentio- y con respecto a nuestra madre , la gran Hera ella ya reencarno aqui en la tierra hermanita...

Afrodita en shock: QUE? pero como, yo soy siempre la ultima en enterarme de todo...pero ahora que hacemos hermanita...

Athena sorprendida: Pero como que hacemos afrodita? no entiendo a que te refieres...

Afrodita empezando un ataque de panico: Como que a que me refiero athena? eres la diosa de la sabiduria aqui, eres la sabelotodo , sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, que nuestra madre viene a sacrificarse nuevamente por los humanos, y tu y yo conociendo a nuestro padre y hermanos,como lo conocemos ,de ninguna manera se quedaran tan tranquilos van a acabar con ella cuando despierte.

Athena suspirando profundamente: Primero que nada respira afrodita ,tengo a una diosa porque preocuparme no necesito preocuparme por ti tambien-mirando fijamente a afrodita continuo-Cuando era saori kido realice un torneo galactico entre los caballeros para que el ganador ,se hiciera dueño de la armadura de airioros, en ese momento era simplemente saori kido, no athena, pero creo sinceramente que la busqueda y la lucha por la armadura hizo que despertara como athena...por lo que pienso...

Airioros mirando fijamente a athena: Por lo que piensa buscar una forma de hacer despertar a la diosa hera, no es asi athena o me equivoco...

Athena sonriendo a airioros: No te equivocas airioros estas en lo correcto, asi que si funciono conmigo porque no puede funcionar con mi madre...

Afrodita mirando a su hermana: Pero yo no sabia que mi madre tenia caballeros ,athena

Athena murmurando para si misma: Tu nunca sabes nada afrodita- mirando a su hermana-ella no tiene caballeros hermana, ella tiene amazonas, guerreras amazonas doradas,como los caballeros dorados, ademas que shion, dohko y airioros son sus guardianes...por eso se me ocurrio un plan...

Afrodita suspirando profundamente: Con razon eres la diosa de la sabiduria, pero dime hermanita cual es tu gran idea para hacer despertar a Hera..

Athena sonriendo a afrodita: Como lo dije anteriormente si el torneo galactico funciono para mi despertar creo que funcionara tambien con la diosa hera, por lo tanto caballeros dorados, afrodita pienso en realizar el "Torneo Galactico de las Amazonas " que tal...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores, la diosa que me faltaba aparecio, y algo alocada verdad, bueno yo soy una escritora alocada asi que no se extrañe que otras cosas sucederan, en el siguiente capitulo seiya le cuenta la verdad a sus amigos, veremos que pasara con marin ...y tambien el torneo galactico ..asi que revisen por favor...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de saint-seiya, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6: La verdad de Seiya, el Torneo Galatico:<span>

En la Mansion Kido:

En el estudio de la mansion Kido, habia un silencio sepuestral entre seiya y sus amigos, el caballero del pegaso trataba de estar lo mas tranquilo posible para decirle a sus amigos lo que esta a punto de confesarle ,acerca de quien es en realidad su hermana,sonrio mentalmente definitivamente la vida es ironica con el, porque ha vuelto como estaba desde el principio el saber que marin definitivamente, positivamente es su hermana., le hizo recordar los momentos que batallo en el santuario y el despertar de saori como athena, hablando de la diosa de la sabiduria , sabe perfectamente que saori esta al tanto de que marin y el son hermanos pero lo que le intriga el saber el porque no se lo dijo al primer momento en que se entero, suspiro profundamente ella debe tener sus razones, ademas esta la intriga de la diosa Hera que a causado mas alboroto que todos los dioses juntos, el siente que esa diosa es verdad como athena dice,es decir es la mas poderosa de todas, y no lo va a ser, si es la que creo tanto a zeus y los humanos, suspiro tristemente al darse cuenta que es ella ,a la que tiene que estar eternamente agradecido por mantenerlo con vida a el y sus amigos, ademas para el es increible que a pesar que ella es la unica que tiene todos los motivos mas que suficiente para destruir a los humanos, sin embargo decide reencarnar en humana para sacrificar su vida para la salvacion de los humanos, con lo poco que sabe de ella ,se da cuenta el inmenso corazon de la diosa por ellos ,por lo cual juro asimismo que con la misma fidelidad que protegio a athena tambien protegera a la diosa Hera, pase lo que pase, si es preciso dar su vida por ella lo hara sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Por su parte shiryu y los demas estaban realmente asombrados de la tranquilidad de seiya, sin duda alguna que su amigo al enterarse de quien es su hermana en realidad debe ser un cambio bastante drastico para el, no saben que pensar acerca del extremo silencio de seiya, quizas su hermana sea alguien que no penso nunca en su vida ser, o tal vez conoce personalmente a su hermana y fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de quien era ella en realidad. Entonces a los 3 a la vez se le vino la idea de quien podia ser la hermana de seiya , pero para que sus dudas sean confirmadas , decidieron inmediatamente preguntarle a seiya.

Shiryu seriamente: Seiya por casualidad otra vez tienes la idea de que marin es tu hermana...

Seiya suspirando seriamente: No es idea mia shiryu, es la realidad, positivamente, sin ninguna duda alguna marin es mi hermana...

Shiryu, Hyoga ,Shun en shock a la vez. QUEEE?

Seiya sonriendo picaramente: Quien lo iba a decir, que mi maestra , mi guia quien me convirtio en un caballero resulto ser mi hermana que tal...

Shun preocupado : Pero seiya recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que pensaste que ella era tu hermana,,, y te diste cuenta que no era asi.

Seiya seriamente: Crei que no era mi hermana shun ,por la aparecion repentina de la falsa seika, y ya sabemos que entre nosotros resulto ser todo un engaño de Hades, por lo tanto la unica en la mira es marin, no hay otro indicio que indique lo contrario o si...

Y sus tres amigos se mantuvieron en silencio , sabian que seiya estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a su suposicion, si la seika que shaina y kiki protegieron casi dando su vida por ella, era toda una mentira de hades, que les hacia creer a ellos que marin no podia ser la hermana de pegaso, despues de todo ella era la mas cercana a seiya. Por su parte para seiya era mejor aclararles de una las inquietudes de sus amigos acerca de su hermana , asi tenga que decirle que su mejor amiga sabia toda la verdad acerca del pasado de el y de marin, por lo tanto con un tono bastante escalofriante volvio a dirigirse a ellos.

Seiya con tono bastante escalofriante: Miho siempre supo la verdad...ella sabia que marin era mi hermana...

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun nuevamente en shock: QUE?

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Ella vio cuando seika fue secuestrada por nada mas y nada menos que tasumi que tal- viendo a sus amigos que estaban otra vez en shock continuo- el la llevo a un edifico abandonado y en contra de la voluntad de ella, le coloco una mascara la cual borro toda la memoria de mi hermana, por lo tanto chicos nosotros conocemos a todas las amazonas, y todas ellas saben quienes son,,,,,todas excepto una...adivine quien...

Hyoga suspirando profundamente: Es marin , por lo tando seiya amigo definitivamente marin es tu hemana, la encontraste despues de tanto tiempo...

Seiya sonriedo alegremente: Asi es Hyoga , aunque ella no este en el santuario en estos momentos, por alguna razon siento que prontamente nos volveremos a encontrar...no se porque pero presiento que ella esta mas cerca de lo que pienso...

Shun sonriendo a seiya: Me alegro mucho por ti seya, tu nadie mas se merece esa felicidad, pero dime seiya porque miho si sabia todo no te conto la verdad...

Y en ese momento el semblante de seiya cambio totalmente , paso de tener un rostro alegre a uno totalmente frio y oscuro que podia competir libremente con el semblante del mismisimo Hades, por lo cual el hablo a sus amigos...

Seiya con tono bastante escalofriante: La verdad shun nunca me explico sus razones y a esta ultima instancia no me interesan para nada... es mas chicos a partir de este momento miho esta muerta para mi entendieron, totalmente muerta...

Y los 3 asentieron en acuerdo con seiya, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando seiya dice algo , nadie pero nadie puede llevarle la contraria...

* * *

><p><span>En el Santuario (Templo de Athena):<span>

En el templo de la diosa de la sabiduria, poco a poco saori le explicaba a sus caballeros dorados y a su hermana mayor afrodita todo lo concerniente con la planificacion del Torneo Galactico de las Amazonas. Al principio para los caballeros dorados le fue dificil entender el porque la realizacion de este torneo tenia que ver con el despertar de la diosa Hera, pero saori sabiamente les pidio que confiara en ella ,que ella sabia lo que hacia, y no hay que decir que por su compromiso con la diosa de la sabiduria no duraron mas e inmediatamente se pusieron a disposicion de su diosa. Por su parte afrodita le encantaba la idea del torneo y no es precisamente por el despertar de la reina de los dioses, mas bien ver a guerreras mujeres pelearse entre si era algo que definitivamente le quitaba el sueño, ya era hora segun ella que se igualen las cosas , las mujeres tienen los mismos derechos que los hombres, por lo tanto este evento lo disfrutara totalmente , realmente agradece que athena sea la diosa de la sabiduria,,, su hermana mejor a la hora de tener idea supera con creces a sus demas hermanos. Mientras que la pobre saori suspiro profundamente ,sabe perfectamente que su hermana se quedara observando el torneo y no precisamente por la diosa Hera, mas por otras intenciones , que seguramente tiene que ver que su hermana siempre ha sido defensora de los derechos de la mujeres en la sociedad, sonrio un poco tiene que reconocer que hasta ella misma piensa que entre los humanos no hay igualdad de derechos. Estaban todos distraidos en su pensamiento cuando la voz desde el cielo , de una mijer fuertemente exclamo a todos por igual.

Voz:_"Pronto hijos mios , pronto estare con nosotros, y les prometos a todos protegerlos por igual, no habra mas muerte, miseria ,dolor y llanto entre ustedes hijos mios. y el gran Zeus y sus hijos no podran acabar con la voluntad inquenbrantable de ustedes, seres humanos , pronto muy pronto estare con ustedes siempre hasta el final de este mundo y los demas que estan por venir"_

Y la voz poco a poco desaparecio dejando todos anonadados, los 3 caballeros dorados,libra, sagitario, y Shion de aries tenian lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su diosa ,finalmente hablo para darles a entender que proximamente estaran entre ellos, y por supuestos ellos estaran a su completo disposicion, mientras que afrodita y la propia athenas estaban mas que extasiadas al saber que su madre la todopoderosa Hera pronto estaria entre ellas, pero a la vez su preocupacion se incrementaba mas ,debido que obviamente si todos ellos oyeron la voz de Hera no hay que ser un genio para indagar que tanto su padre Zeus como sus hermanos igualmente sintieron la presencia de la diosa ,por lo cual moveran cielo y tierra si es necesario para acabar con ella, y saori por ningun motivo permitira que eso suceda por lo cual se acerco a los caballeros dorados.

Athena mirando a sus caballeros dorados a al vez: Como se daran cuenta mis queridos caballeros dorados, ella ya esta aqui, en cualquier momento su despertar estara completo, por eso les aseguros mis queridos caballeros que mi padre y mis hermanos no se quedaran tan tranquilos, asi que haran todo lo posible por evitarlo, o acabar con ella al momento que despierte totalmente, por eso por ella, por su amor hacia todos nosotros y hacia la humanidad no podemos permitir que eso ocurra-viendo de reojo a airiora continuo-airiora caballero de leo, por favor busca a shaina y dile que tengo que hablar con ella ,qu es urgente. siendo ella la lider de las amaonas es hora de que ejerza su papel...

Airiora asentio e inmediatamente fue a buscar a la amazona de la cobra para iniciar acerca de los preparativos del torneo galactico de las amazonas, y asi saber con certeza la presencia de la diosa Hera...

* * *

><p><span>En la Mansion Kido.<span>

Los chicos ya mas tranquilamente hablaron entre ellos, ademas de sorpresa para ellos kiki, aparecio de la nada , lo que conllevo a que seiya empezara a jugarle bromas al pequeño, y asi sucesivamente todos se olvidaron de sus inquietudes, y charlaron como si no hubiera mañana , hasta que de repente una voz de una mujer desde el cielo grito fuertemente.

Voz:_"Pronto hijos mios , pronto estare con nosotros, y les prometos a todos protegerlos por igual, no habra mas muerte, miseria ,dolor y llanto entre ustedes hijos mios. y el gran Zeus y sus hijos no podran acabar con la voluntad inquenbrantable de ustedes, seres humanos , pronto muy pronto estare con ustedes siempre hasta el final de este mundo y los demas que estan por venir"_

Y todos ellos inlcuyendo a kiki, estaba paralizados a los que acaban de escuchar, esa voz desde el cielo definitivamente era la voz de la reina de los dioses la gran Hera, los que confirman las sospechas de saori , que la mas poderosa de todos los dioses , en cualquier momento se iba a dar a conocer a todos de una vez por todas...

Hyoga seriamente: Eso es lo que creo que es...

Shiryu mirando fijamente a seiya y los demas: Si estas en lo cierto hyoga el cosmo y la voz del cielo...deber ser de la diosa Hera...

Shun: Su cosmo es increibemente poderoso, supera el de athena y con creces, nisiquiera es la cuarte parte de lo que ella representa, si despierta totalmente significa, que una nueva guerra sagrada comenzara contra los dioses del Olimpo..

Seiya seriamente: Asi es shun y como lo dijo saori sera Hera nuestra nueva mision como caballeros , a partir de hoy debemos prepararnos caballeros para proteger a la diosa Hera con nuestra vida si es necesario...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de saint-seiya, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7; La Soledad de la Amazona del Aguila:<span>

En el Hogar de Icarus, detras de las Montañas de Hiroshima:

En una habitacion de la casa donde habitan icarus y su hermana keiko, cierta amazona del aguila ,se encontraba dormida, cuando de repente perdio el conocimiento en el momento que se alejaba de las montañas de hiroshima para continuar en su camino, por la busqueda de su hermano perdido,por suerte para ella keiko la vio , e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su hermano icarus, razon por la cual esta dormida en estos momentos. Por su parte icarus que esta observando detenidamente el sueño de marin , se pregunta que las cosas ultimamente se estan volviendo mas extrañas con el pasar el tiempo, primeramente no tiene ni idea el porque marin y seiya no se han reunidos finalmente, despues de la aparicion de su hermana legitima keiko y la verdad con relacion a la falsa seika ,hasta el que no sabe mucho de la historia de ambos le es mas que evidente que tanto marin como seiya son eso el decidio callar , al principio viendo la angustia de la amazona del aguila penso en decirles sus sospechas, pero penso que era mejor que ambos lo descubrieran por si otra parte lo mas extraño que esta pasando es el misterio de la Diosa Hera, y el misterio que envuelve su despertar, esa voz era de ella y espiritualmente tiene un cosmos que es mas poderoso que cualquier dios que haya conocido antes,,,viendolo asi sera el momento de los dioses ser juzgados por sus actos hacias los humanos...suspiro profundamente tiene una sensacion que Zeus y los demas dioses con la excepcion de Athena no le dara la bienvenida abiertamente a la reina de los ese momento escucho a marin quejandose en sus sueños...

Marin soñando: Por favor hermano...no te vayas...no me dejes...seiya, seiya seiyaaaaaa...

Icarus en shock. Lo sabia, lo sabia, pero si nombra a seiya, porque estando conciente no recuerda que seiya es su hermano...

En el Santuario (Templo de Athena):

Despues de encontrarse con airiora, shaina fue inmediatamente a reunirse con la diosa athena, ya que al parecer el caballero dorado de leo no quizo soltar ningun detalle acerca de lo que la diosa de la sabiduria le tenia preparado para ellas y las demas amazonas. Suspiro profundamente su mente vagaba hacia su amiga marin, estaba realmente preocupada por ella, si se pone a pensar detenidamente, ella con su mal genio y todo siempre tuvo a alguien que la apoyara y escuchara como nadie, casius, que incluso protegio a seiya con su vida solamente por amor a ella, pero marin siempre ha estado sola, su unica compañia fue seiya y eso porque era su discipulo nada mas, pero ver a marin sonreir,vivr como una chica normal es una mision imposible, por lo cual empezo a compadecerse de su amiga, la soledad ha sido la unica compañera de la amazona del aguila, y ella siendo una amazona de fuerte caracter a decir verdad, no sabe si ella pudiera vivir asi como su amiga. Estaba tan distraida que casi no siente la presencia de los caballeros de bronce detras de ella...

Seiya llamando a shaina: Shaina, shaina , shainaaaaaaaa...

Shaina saliendo del ensueño: QUEEEE? seiya eres tu...pero que sorpresa...que hacen aqui chicos...

Seiya pensando nervioso:_"Que rayos, es shaina,desde cuando me pongo nervioso ante ella"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos continuo-bueno vinimos a visitar a athena , hablar sobre la presencia de la diosa Hera, no me diga que no sentiste su energia shaina..

Shaina suspirando profundamente: Si la senti seiya ,como no hacerlo esa energia no pasa por nada desapercibida, es por eso que me dirijo hacia el templo de athena, al parecer ella tiene la forma de encontrar a la reina de los dioses-mirando fijamente a seiya- a proposito seiya has sabido algo de marin...

Y en ese mismo instante el rostro de seiya cayo por completo, finalmente sabe quien es su hermana, y resulta que esta decidio desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y por el rostro de shaina es mas que evidente que nadie aboslutamente nadie sabe sobre el paradero de marin, lo cual ya estaba empezando a preocuparse , realmente donde estara marin y que estara haciendo son las interrogantes del caballero del pegaso y de corazon espera que muy pronto sean respondidas, en tando decidio responderle a shaina.

Seiya suspirando profundamente: No, no se nada de ella shaina, con esto se perfectamente que tu tampoco sabes de ella verdad-viendo que shaina asentio continuo- bueno solamente espero que donde este ella este bien..

Shaina seriamente:Yo tambien lo espero seiya, porque con la inminente presencia de la diosa Hera vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para protegerla de los demas dioses que seguramente quieren acabar con ella.

Y seiya y sus amigos asentieron en acuerdo con shaina, juntos se fueron hacia el templo de athena para indagar mas sobre la presencia de la reina de los dioses...

Nuevamente el el hogar de Icarus detras de las Montañas de Hiroshima.

Despues de varias horas de sueños ,marin la amazona del aguila finalmente despierta, al principio estaba totalmente confundida, no sabe realmente lo que paso, se encontraba corriendo rapidamente cuando se sintio mareada hasta perder el conocimiento, por lo demas desconoce totalemente donde se encuentra hasta que vio afuera de la habitacion a la joven keiko hermana de icarus, fue ahi donde supo que todavia se encontraba en el pueblo de las Montañas de Hiroshima,suspiro profundamente viendo que icarus esta en su hogar con su hermana, a veces se pone a pensar no solamente en su hermano perdido,sino tambien en la vida que le arrebataron , sus recuerdos , su infancia todo, para la vida de las demas amazonas incluyendo a shaina todo ha sido facil, pero ella no puede decir lo mismo.

Marin pensando:_"Me pregunto quien fui yo alguna vez,como me llamo realmente, la vida es tan ironica y cruel conmigo, sino se quien soy, y como me llamo como rayos voy a saber quien es mi hermano,porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi, que hice, ya no puedo mas, tengo ganas de llorar hasta quedarme dormida, me rio amargamente, ni puedo llorar debido a esta maldita mascara que tengo, solamente una vez me la quite por seiya, pero despues de eso , por mas que lo intento nada de nada, hablando de seiya como estara mi discipulo, espero que no se meta en problemas como siempre"_saliendo de sus pensamientos decidio salir afuera e irse sin que icarus y su hermana keiko lo supieran, para ella es mejor asi, no quiere causarle problemas a icarus ahora que finalmente tiene una vida normal.. con su hermana y con buenas personas que lo aprecian de verdad,y no seria justo que por ella todo se viniera abajo...

Mientras corria velozmente, estando por fin fuera totalmente del pueblo de icarus, poco a poco sintio un cosmo, que no era de un dios sino de un caballero , no sabe quien es en realidad, pero cuando intento identificarlo , el caballero la ataco dejandola nuevamente inconciente ,,,por segunda vez...

Caballero : Finalmente la tenemos ...nuestra ama estara mas que feliz por su captura...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de saint-seiya, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 8: El Regreso del Caballero del Fenix:<span>

En el Santuario (Templo de Athena):

Finalmente shaina junto con seiya y los demas llegaron al templo de athena, cada uno de elllos se daban cuenta de que los caballeros dorados ,ademas de las otras amazonas estaban dando vuelta de un lugar a otro, para ellos algo o estaba sucediendo o estaba a punto de pasar y obviamente ellos querian saber que es. Mientras que Athena poco a poco se les acerco a shaina , pero no conto con que seiya y los demas estarian aqui, suspiro profundamente al parecer seiya ya sabe la verdad acerca de quien es su hermana en reaildad. Y hablando de su hermana , ella tiene una sensacion y no precisamente buena acerca de ella, presiente que corre peligro ademas al parecer una de sus hermanas decidio hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, y al parecer ya esta aqui en la tierra con la finalidad de impedir el despertar de la reina de los dioses , o en el peor de los casos acabar con la vida de la diosa, y eso es algo que ella no puede permitir que suceda, ya que si la reencarnacion de la Diosa Hera, llegara a morir definitivamente la vida de los seres humanos dejaria de existir. Por lo tanto sus planes deben llevarse a cabo a toda rapidez no importa quien se oponga asi sea la amazona de la cobra, porque presiente que a shaina no le va agustar precisamente la idea del Torneo Galactico, pero aunque no le guste va a tener que aceptar su decision despues de todo ella es la diosa de la sabiduria por algo sabe lo que tiene que hacer , para proteger a la reina de los dioses.

Athena mirando fijamente a shaina: Shaina bienvenida ,necesito hablar contigo-viendo a seiya de reojo- seiya, shiryu, hyoga, shun me alegros de verlos,aunque no los esperaba todavia...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Bueno saori gracias por estar tan feliz de vernos...bueno estamos aqui por algo que tu debe saber, se trata de cierta diosa que aun no aparece, ademas que finalmente se quien es mi hermana...

Shaina sorprendida: En serio seiya ...no sabes cuanto me alegro pero dima quien es tu hermana..

Seiya sonriendo picaramente a shaina: Ohhhhhhhhhhh pero tu la conoces perfectamente shaina, es mas cuando te diga quien es de seguro te caeras para atras jijijiji...

* * *

><p><span>En algun lugar lejano al santuario:<span>

Lejos del santuario, en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso cerca donde alguna vez existio la Isla de la Reina Muerte, la joven amazona del aguila marin , se encontraba atrapada,siendo vigilada por 2 caballeros de armaduras negras,y mascara que cubren su rostro. La joven habia despertado hace horas y evidentemente no tenia ni idea la razon del porque estaba en esa situacion, Lo unico que sabia que el mayor de los caballeros cuyo nombre era...Zerox, representaba a los demonios del norte ,se enfrento a ella cara a cara golpeandola gravemente hasta dejarla encadenada, diciendole que era ordenes de una de las diosas mas poderosas , que no se ha enfrentado a athena , pero que era la hora de que ella gobierne la tierra y acabe con los humanos de una vez por todas...

Marin pensando:"_Tengo que salir de aqui, por lo menos esos dos se ve por encima que su cosmo no es tan poderoso como ese zerox, hablando de ese caballero,,,,quien es realmente se ve por encima que es mas poderosos que los angeles de artemisa y los guerreros de Hades, y esa diosa ni siquiera me dijo el nombre y que rayos quieren hacer conmigo, definitivamente no me puedo quedar aqui para averiguarlo"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuentas que las cadenas estaban algo flojas y uso su cosmo mental para poco a poco aflojarlas mas ,y asi enfrentar a sus custodios y escapar hacia el santuario, porque si esa diosa quiere destruir a la tierra de seguro athena y sus caballeros estaran en peligro y no hay que decir que ella estaba mas que preocupada por cierto caballero del pegaso...

Y asi agilmente logro zafarse de las cadenas, y usando el puño del aguila destrozo con facilidad las rejas de la prision donde esta prisionera, obviamente sus custodios se dieron cuentan de su intencion , pero al pesar que ella estaba muy mala herida, de repente emitio una energia sumamente poderosa que sin saberlo fue percibida por toda la humanidad , incluso los seres humanos normales la sintieron, por lo tanto athena, y los demas que se encontraban en el santuario sintieron la energia que se enmanaba de la joven amazona del aguila...

* * *

><p><span>En el Santuario (Templo de Athena):<span>

Antes que seiya le dijiera a shaina acerca de la identidad de su hermana, nuevamente se enmano una energia muy poderose, e increiblemente se sintio por todas las personas que habitan la tierra. Para athena significa que la reencarnacion de la diosa Hera esta en peligro por lo que seguramente la propia diosa Hera enmano parte de su energia para hacerle saber acerca de su situacion , eso realmente la alarmo, no sabe como pero debio haber averiguado desde un principio acerca de la desaparicion de marin , sin embargo penso que deberia dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si sola , sin embargo no conto que una de sus hermanas decidieran tomar por sus propias manos todo el asunto del despertar de la diosa Hera.

Seiya mirando fijamente a saori: Saori nuevamente es ella, tenemos que encontrarla lo mas antes posible...

Shiryu seriamente: Seiya tiene razon saori , obviamente los demas dioses deben haber sentido su cosmo energia como nosotros lo hicimos, evidentemente ellos no se quedaran tan tranquilos hasta dar con ella, y acabar con su vida, para asi destruir la humanidad y tomar ellos el control de la tierra,,,

Athena suspirando profundamente; Crees que no lo se shiryu, no he estado tranquila desde el momento que ella se hizo sentir y el deseo de su reencarnacion , que es la salvacion de los seres humanos,,,,,por eso pense en realizar el torneo galactico de las amazonas para ver si ella despertaba entre nosotros pero al parecer las cosas salieron un poco de control

Shaina en shock: Athenas pensaba hacer un torneo galactico entre nosotras?-viento que ahtne asentio continuo- crees que somos conejillos de india o que para que experimenten con nosotras,,,,

Athena seriamente : Shaina tranquilizate quieres ,,,tu siempre has querido que se igualen las cosas entre los caballeros y amazonas-viendo que shaina no contesto continuo- ademas pense que por un torneo galactico yo desperte como la diosa Athena podria pasar lo mismo aunque por lo que esta pasando no creo que eso vaya a suceder,,,,

Shaina suspirando profundamente: Bueno tal vez estoy exagerando, y pienso que debemos seguir con su plan diosa athena, porque por lo que hemos sentido de la diosa Hera, es lo minimo de su poder total, por lo cual nadie puede percibir a ciencia cierta quien es su reencarnacion , por esa parte podemos estar tranquilos, al menos eso pienso yo,,,,

Saori sonrio internamente no cabe duda de lo madura y crecida a nivel fisico e intelectual de shaina , no solo se resigno a su plan sino que le dio a entender que por los momentos ni siquiera su hermana save a ciencia cierta quien es la persona a reencarnar en la diosa hera, eso no significa que deberia bajar la guardia pero por lo menos le da seguridad en continuar con sus planes para lograr encontrar a la reina de los dioses,,,,

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente con la amazona del aguila:<span>

Y despues de escapar de milagro como se dice por ahi , la joven amazona del aguila ,rapidamente corrio a tioda velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, a decir verdad es cierto porque practicamente la estan persiguiendo, ella aun no se explica de ninguna manera el interes que tiene hacia ella, y dicho interes no es precisamente para su propio bien, seguia alejandose de aquel lugar donde fue torturada pero lamentablemente sintio una explosion de poder hacia ella, que no pudo esquivar, logrando golpearse gravemente contra la piedras,,,, cuando trato de levantarse vio fijamente a su rival , y se dio cuenta que era nuevamente zerox, el guardian de orion, uno de los demonios del norte, y obviamente ella sintio en carne propia su inmenso poder,,,y diganmolo asi, no es para marin algo de que se alegre mucho recordar...

Zenox sonriendo maliciosamente a marin: Jovencita acaso tratando de escapar...es asi como agradece nuestra hospitalidad...

Marin sarcastica. Si claro si estar en contra de mi voluntad en ese lugar apestoso y horrendo entonces mas agradecida con ustedes no podia estar...

Zerox no dijo nada solo observo a la amazona y se dio cuenta que extrañamente despues de la paliza que el mismo propino , las heridas de esa mujer desaparecieron como artes de magia, y de repente se le hizo click la energia repentina de la diosa hera , mas la misteriosa normalidad de la joven amazona, le hizo a entender al caballero de orion que quizas encontro los que los dioses buscaban con tanta ansias a la futura reencarnacion de la diosa Hera, por lo tanto , por su adoracion a la diosa que juro proteger con su vida, decidio el mismo acabar con la vida de la muchacha que esta frente a el, para evitar futuros problemas de su querida diosa que representaria el despertar de la reina de los dioses...

Zenox aumentando su cosmo hacia marin: Querida ni siquieras pienses que te vas a salvar de esta, puedes ser que escapate de mi inutliles suordinados...pero de mi te aseguro que no te salva nadie...

Marin mirando fijamente a zenox: No te tengo miedo..

Zenox sonriendo maliciosamente a marin: Pues deberia querida, o acaso te olvidaste de la paliza que te di anteriormente-viendo a marin que se estremecio-eso pense ahora es el momento de que mueras querida,,,di tu ultimas oraciones..CONSTELACION DE ORION ATACA... y un cosmo enorme de energia negativa cubrio a marin ...y de la nada la joven amazona quedo atrapado en un tornado electrico...

Marin gritando fuertemente: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...la joven estaba realmente en aprietos, el caballero de orion sin piedad la dejo caer, varias veces ,a la tierra causando graves heridas en la joven amazona,tanto que sintio que esta vez realmente perderia la vida...entonces zero sigilosamente se acerco a ella, agarrando al por el cuello...

Zerox asfixiando por el cuello a marin: Que se siente no poder hacer nada amazona de athena que diria si ella te viera asi...

Marin asfixiandose por zerox: eres...ahhhhhh,,,,un maldito...

En ese momento el malevolo caballero de orion apreto mas el cuello de la joven amazona, poco a poco las fuerzas de vivir de marin estaba a punto de terminarse, cuando de repente se sintion un cosmo poderoso , y misterioso, lleno de energia porveniente del fuego y azufre...ese cosmo hizo que el caballero de orion soltara a marin cayendo esta de manera estrepitosa...

Zerox: Quien es? Quien esta aui? muestrate maldito, quien eres y porque te atreviste a arruinar mi momento de acabar con esta mujer...

Pero marin aun debil sabia bien quien era esa persona, la unica que se aparece asi de la nada solamente para proteger a seiya y los demas y enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo ,sea lo poderoso que fuera,era nada mas y nada menos que Ikki, el caballero del fenix, hermano mayor de shun ...

Marin casi susurrando: Ikki ...eres tu...y en ese momento perdio totalmente el conocimiento...

Fenix sonriendo maliciosamente: Soy el caballero que vive entre la vida y la muerte y que lucha por la justicia ,,,,soy un caballero de la diosa Athena ...soy el caballero de la esperaza Fenix...y de ninguna manera te permitire que acabe con esta mujer,,,sobre mi cadaver le pone la mano encima a esta amazona me entendiste...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de saint-seiya,yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 9: El reencuentro entre Seiya y Marin I Parte:<span>

En el desierto, no muy lejos del Santuario de Athena:

En el momento en que el caballero de orion Zenox miro friamente al caballero del fenix ,se dio cuenta que no iba hacer tan facil acabar con la vida de la amazona del aguila, no sin antes enfrentarse a uno de los caballeros de athena. Por medio de la diosa que juro fidelidad eterna ,el conoce todo acerca de los caballeros de athena, el impetu del caballero del pegaso, la amistad del caballero del dragon, la fuerza de voluntad del caballero del cisne, la nobleza e inocencia del caballero de andromeda, pero en cuanto al caballero del fenix es todo un misterio, incluso su diosa o pudo decirle mucho al respecto de el, por lo cual se puede decir que tendra la oportunidad perfecta de saber quien es el caballero del fenix .En cuanto a ikki, el no le gusta mucho compartir con las personas a su alrededor, pero de algo que lo identifica es la lealtad hacia las personas que lo han ayudado y confiado en el ,en este caso seiya el caballero del pegaso siempre a pesar de algunas diferencias entre ellos,ha confiado y lo ha apoyado en todo, por eso decidio enfrentarse a uno de los caballeros mas poderoso que ha conocido, no entiende el interes que este misterioso caballero tenia sobre marin pero de seguro iba averiguarlo..

Fenix mirando friamente a zenox: Se puede saber que es lo que quieres con marin, con que derecho te atreves atacarla..

Zenox sonriendo sarcasticamente a fenix. Y quien eres tu para que yo te de expliaciones...escuchame muy bien mi asunto con esta mujer es algo que solo me compete a mi a nadie mas entendiste...

Fenix sonriendo sarcasticamente a zenox: Jajajaja ahora eres tu al que yo no le debo ninguna explicacion, en cuanto tu asunto a partir que esa mujer es marin maestra de uno de mis amigos es asunto mio tambien asi que que hacemos amigo,porque si no te daras cuenta yo no me ire de aqui sin marin...

En ese momento el caballero de orion se puso furioso ante la aptitud arrogante y altiva del caballero del fenix, este hombre realmente era un misterio, un enigma para el, nadie se ha atrevido hablarle a si como si nada,ese simple hecho hizo que su cosmo aumentara mas si es posible, este hombre sin duda alguna acaba de crear su proia tumba, porque se juro a si mismo que este seria el ultimo dia con vida del caballero de ahtena. Mientras que ikki no es ningun tonto y al parecer el caballero de orion lo ha subestimado el hecho de que su cosmo sea mas fuerte que el , no es indicio que lo derrote tan facilmente, el mismo aprendio esa leccion gracias a seiya y lo demas, miro de reojo a marin , y se alarmo un poco la joven amazona estaba muy mal,tenia heridas graves en casi todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza ,tenia que derrotar como sea al caballero de orion para luego llevar a marin al santuario ,porque es el lugar mas cercano para la recuperacion de la amazona del aguila...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el Santuario (Templo de Athena):<span>

Finalmente falta pocas horas para el inicio del torneo galactico que contra viento y marea se llevara a cabo, mientras que afrodita la diosa del amor estaba mas que extaciada con el inicio del evento, incluso shaina y la demas amazonas estaban preparandose con ainco, paciencia y voluntad para dar lo mejor de ellas misma en el torneo, no se puede decir lo mismo de seiya y los demas caballeros incluso los dorados estaban un poco inquietos es como presintieran que algo mal estaba pasando y que de alguna manera tenia que ver con la diosa Hera. Seiya era el mas inquieto de todo no sabe porque tenia un mal presentimiento con marin, es como si ella estuviera en problemas , esa sensacion la tuvo 2 veces, la primera vez fue cuando Casius sirviente fiel de shaina ataco fezpmente a marin para impedirle que viniera al santuari y proteger a seiya y la segunda vez fue en Asgard cuando uno de los guerreros de hilda, encerro a marin dentro del cristal de amantista, por lo tanto si sus suposiciones son ciertas, algo definitivamente mal le esta pasando a su hermana y el no se quedara tranquilo hasta averiguarlo, asi que de una se dirigio a sus amigos..

Seiya mirando fijamente a shiryu y los demas: Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun debo partir inmediatamente del santuario..

Shun en shock: Que te pasa seiya acabamos apenas de llegar y ya te quieres ir...

Seiya suspirando profundamente: Es que no entiendes shun tengo la sensacion de que algo malo le paso a marin ,debo buscarla inmediatamente.

Hyoga mirando fijamente a seiya: Y como piensas hacer eso seiya, has estado buscandola durante meses, que te hace suponer que la encontraras esta vez

Seiya seriamente: Esta vez la encontrare porque su cosmo energia esta cerca del santuario, pero esta disminuyendo rapidamente, sino la encuentro ella morira ,asi que lo siento chicos pero debo irme ya...

Y ante que cualquiera de sus tres amigos dijeran algo para convencerlo de lo contrario, el caballero del pegacso siempre impulsivo, se retiro del santuario rapidamente, por alguna razon desconocida sus instintos al parecer cobraban vida, porque sentia que camino deberia tomar para llegar hacia su hermana, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente con fenix y zenox en el desierto cerca del santuario:<span>

La batalla entre ambos caballeros comenzo, ninguno de ellos daria tregua al otro, ya que sin lo hacian ambos podian perder su vida en la batalla, y marin podia perder la vida en un momento a otro, que beneficiaria mucho al caballero de orion ,mas no asi al joven caballero de athena, que a pesar de su aptitud arrogante y a veces casi irresponsalbe, respetaba y admiraba a seiya por su valentia y coraje por eso no puede darse el lujo de perder esta batalla que significaria la muerte literalmente hablando de la joven amazona del aguila...

Zenox aumentando su cosmo frente a fenix: Rindete de una vez caballero de athena no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo...FURIA DE LA CONSTELACION DE ORION...

Ese ataque era sumamente poderoso, que fenix no podia esquivar , por dentro sentia todo su cuerpo arder en fuego, mientras que su armadura estaba destrozandose poco a poco, lo cual era realmente una sorpresa para el caballero de la esperanza. No hay que olvidar que su armadura es una armadura divina gracia a la sangre derramada por la diosa athena la cual la hacia ser indestructible, pero al parecer el caballero de orion no bromeaba al decir que era mas poderoso a cualquier otro guerrero que haya conocido. En ese momento cuando todo parecia ir en su contra y que zenox finalmente iba a quitarle la vida, de repente sintio una cosmo energia sumamente poderosa, se sorprendio aun mas cuando esa energia provenia de la joven amazona, que estando totalmente inconciente por razones desconocidas, emitia una energia calida y pura mas poderosa que la mismisima Athena.

Fenix pensando:_"Que esta pasando aqui, siento que marin esta muy mal, pero porque esta energia calida proviene de ella, debo decirserlo a seiya y los demas ,no sin antes sea quien sea me esta dando una nueva oportunidad de vivir, tengo que acabar con este maldito como sea, soy un caballero de athena, el caballero de la esperanza no me debo dar por vencido tan facilmente"_

Por su parte el caballero de orion estaba tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos, definitivamente esa energia calida que envolvio al caballero del fenix tenia que ver con la reina de los dioses Hera, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas acerca de quien seria la reencarnacion de la diosa mas poderosa del universo, sintio ira consigo mismo sino hubiera estado tan entretenido con su "charla" con el caballero de athena seguramente hubiera acabado con la vida de la amazona y no estaria padeciendo semejante lio. Pero nuevamente estaba tan distraido que no sintio como el cosmo de ikki creio enormemente, a tal punto de ser mayor que el de el, el caballero de athena nuevamente desperto su septimo sentido...

Fenix aumentando su cosmo: Vas a pagar meterte con una mujer, quien te crees que eres ,,,,no mereces el titulo de caballero. AVEEEEEEEEEEEE FENIXXXXXXXXX...PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DEL FENIXXXXXXXX...

Y de manera increible , la mente de zenon estaba cubierta de oscuridad, sombra, cenizas, el malevolo caballero del norte podia verse a si mismo , se veia consumado por las llamas del infierno ,como su cuerpo poco a poco se desvoronaba sin que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Salio rapidamente de su trance ,siempre penso que era una de las alucinaciones del caballero del fenix. pero al ver como este le sonreia maliciosamente , tuvo que afrontar la cruel realidad que este caballero, que era un simple caballero de bronce , logro finalmente derrotarlo. Sintiendo fisicamente y mentalmente como los golpes del caballero era como el fuego propiamente salido del infierno ,empezo a gritar de dolor,se iba a morir no si antes advertirle al fenix de lo que se le venia por defender a la joven amazona de l aguila,,,

Zenox gritando fuertemente de dolor: ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI MALDITO CABALLERO DE ATHENA, NO SABES SI ESA CHICA VALE LA PENA QUE ARRIESGUE TU PROPIA VIDA...MUCHOS VENDRAN DESPUES DE MI PARA ACABAR CON ELLA... ASI QUE ESTAS ADVERTIDO FENIX ESA AMAZONA ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE APARENTA SER...

Y en ese momento cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos mas, finalmente uno de los caballeros del norte, uno de los guerreros mas poderosos que los espectros de Hades y los angeles de Artemisa fue finalmente derrotado, por uno de los caballeros de athena, Mientras que ikki inmediatamente tomo entre sus brazos al cuerpo mal herido de marin, y se dio cuenta que la maestra de seiya estaba muy mal que solamente en el santuario bajo los cuidados de saori ella podia tener alguna oportunidad de vivier, mantuvo para si mismo las palabras de zenox, el mismo cree que algo esta pasando con la amazona del aguila, pero sera seiya y los demas que tenga que averiguar eso, el ya hizo lo suficiente con mantenerla a salvo, entonces nuevamente sinitio una energia perversa, llena de odio y pura maldad..

Fenix alzando su voz en tono escalofriante: Quien esta ahi, dime quien eres y que es lo que que quieres con esta mujer, porque tu compañero ya me advirtio que venian otros mas por ella, asi que dime quien eres tu de una buena vez...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje de saint seiya, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10: El reencuentro entre Seiya y Marín II parte:<span>

En el desierto no muy lejos del Santuario de Athena:

Y cuando por fin ikki creyó que podía llevar a Marín para el santuario de forma tranquila, inmediatamente sintió un poderoso cosmos que sin duda alguna equivale al cosmos mostrado por zerox el caballero del norte, a ciencia cierta no sabía si él podría vencerlo como venció a su antecesor, puesto que fue gracias a la energía cálida proveniente de marin que él pudo vencer al enemigo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso volviera a suceder. La persona que estaba frente a él tenía una armadura negra , resplandeciente exactamente igual que la de su antecesor , solamente su simbología es la única diferencia entre ambas armaduras, en cuanto a su físico es de estatura alta, piel morena, cabello largo rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos oscuros ,semejante al color de la sangre, podría el propio caballero fénix describir que la persona que está frente a el representa a la mismísima muerte en persona.

Fénix seriamente: Acabo de decir quién eres tú, no me lo hagas repetirlo nuevamente…

Caballero misterioso sonriendo maliciosamente: Crees que ya lo hiciste estimado caballero de athena, pero te diré mi nombre aunque un bicho como tú no es digno ni siquiera de oírlo, me llamo ruoshi el caballero del hoyo negro

Fénix sorprendido: caballero del hoyo negro, jamás había escuchado un nombre así

Ruoshi sonriendo maliciosamente; Y no deberías de haberlo escuchado, veras tanto zerox como mi persona somos caballeros del norte, los más poderosos caballeros que existe en toda el universo, y sabes por qué caballero de athena, porque a diferencia de ustedes nuestro poderes se basan del universo entero y no del cosmos como ustedes.

Ikki se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a este caballero, el cosmos del mismo es sumamente poderoso y aterrador a la vez, ni siquiera los ángeles de artemisa o los espectros de hades serían capaces de derrotarlos, y el elimino a zerox fue obviamente con ayuda directa o indirectamente de la amazona del águila ,lo que definitivamente estaba comenzado a salir su curiosidad que representa marin para que estos caballeros en nombre de una diosa que ni siquiera sabe el nombre decidan atacarla y hacerse sentir en la tierra así tan de repente. Porque si querían a saori por ser la diosa athena, pudieron atacarla desde un principio ,sin embargo por lo visto por zerox y escuchado por la propia boca del caballero del hoyo negro, marin resulta ser alguien más importante que la propia athena, y si al principio él no le dio importancia a eso, ahora más claro que nunca él iba averiguar junto con seiya y los demás ,el interés que estos caballeros y su dichosa diosa tiene hacia la joven amazona. Por otro lado por el propio desierto donde ikki se encontraba enfrentado al segundo caballero del norte, un joven caballero de bronce, específicamente el caballero de pegaso seiya, iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabe qué razón tiene de saber exactamente a donde ir, pero lo que está más que claro en su mente es que su hermana marin se encuentra muy cerca y que está en grave peligro, razón más de aumentar su velocidad, e ir rápidamente a su auxilio.

Seiya pensando:_ "No sé porque marin, pero presiento que pronto nos vamos a volver a encontrar, siento que algo te está pasando, sea lo que sea no permitiré que te hagan daño hermana, marin te prometo que te voy a salvar aun a costa de mi propia vida"_

Y así siguió corriendo sin sospechar que efectivamente está apunto de reencontrarse con su hermana y quizás con algo más…

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en el Santuario de Athena:<span>

Después de ver como su amigo seiya salió así de repente del santuario, todo por su presentimiento de que marin estaba cerca del santuario y específicamente en peligro, tanto shiryu como hyoga y shun inmediatamente se fueron a informar a athena y los demás acerca de lo sucedido con el caballero pegaso. Mientras que para shaina y los caballeros dorados fue insólito que seiya partiera así como así, para saori no tanto, sabiendo de antemano del gran vinculo que él tenía con marin sin estar seguro de que ella era su hermana, ahora que sus sospechas estaban más que confirmadas era lo más lógico que seiya iba a buscar a marin inmediatamente, más al sentir que el cosmos de la joven amazona estaba poco a poco disminuyendo, por lo que silenciosamente ella ora porque seiya la encuentre a tiempo, sea cual sea de sus hermanas que decidió tomar el asunto de evitar el despertar de la diosa Hera por sus propias manos, ella no permitirá que ella se salga con la suya, por no conocer abiertamente el cosmos de esa diosa, decidió preguntarle directamente a su hermana afrodita, sin duda alguna ella debe saber quién de sus hermanas decidieron hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta.

Athena mirando fijamente a afrodita: Hermana tú sabes quién está detrás de todo esto verdad, afrodita cuál de ellas decidió desobedecer a nuestro padre, sabiendo de ante manos las posibles consecuencias de dicha desobediencia…

Afrodita sonriendo divertida a athena: Mira quien lo dice hermanita, la que no se cansa de ir en contra de los deseos de nuestro padre..

Athenas seriamente: Afrodita esto es serio, no se trata de mí, sino de nuestra madre, la reina de los dioses, por ella estas aquí no?, dime quien es la primera diosa a la que tengo que enfrentar por proteger a nuestra madre….

Afrodita suspiro profundamente, no sabía qué decir al respecto, al parecer su hermana menor por estar tanto tiempo en la tierra perdió su buen humor, por otro lado en estos momentos que la reina de los dioses Hera decidió finalmente despertar en contra de cualquier pronóstico, en contra del mismísimo Zeus, eso era otra cosa. Pero incluso la propia athena se sorprendería en saber quién de sus hermanas decidió hacer de las suyas, puesto que esta diosa no era cualquier diosa, era la hermana gemela de hades, nada más y nada menos que Celeste la diosa de la muerte

Afrodita suspirando profundamente: Bueno athena prométeme que te calmaras cuando te cuente porque créenme hermanita no te gustara saber quién es la diosa a la cual quiere ver muerta nuestra madre a toda costa.

Athena sorprendida por la seriedad de su hermana: Dime afrodita, no te preocupes por mí , pero dime quien es la diosa ,porque ni yo misma siento su cosmos.

Afrodita seriamente: Bueno hermanita debes saber que nuestros hermanos, incluso los que tu mataste, van a venir a la tierra ocultando su cosmos precisamente por ti, aunque a mí por ser la diosa del amor no se me escapa nada, en fin antes de que me regañes de una athena la diosa a la cual nuestra gran Hera se tiene que enfrentar es nada más y nada menos que celeste la diosa de la muerte

Athena totalmente en shock: QUEEEE? Celeste…pero porque. Esto significa que nuestra nueva batalla será…

Afrodita suspirando profundamente: Sera nuevamente en el infierno si athena, al parecer la primera visita de Hera será precisamente el infierno, y por qué celeste, tú y yo la conocemos perfectamente, ella es más cruel y egoísta que el propio hades, no es la diosa de la muerte por nada.

Athena suspirando profundamente: Si tienes razón es más poderosa que hades, por eso más que nunca debemos estar con cuidado ,obviamente a diferencia de nuestro querido hades, celeste no se anda por las ramas, quiere acabar con nuestra madre a cualquier costo ,es por eso que sentí que el cosmos de su reencarnación estaba disminuyendo totalmente, es más sentí el cosmos de uno de mis caballeros si es así estoy más tranquila, sé que el la va a proteger a toda costa.

Afrodita curiosa: Y se puede saber quién ese caballero hermanita

Athenas sonriendo a afrodita: se trata de ikki el caballero del fénix

Afrodita totalmente en shock: QUEEEE? El caballero arrogante, que se la cree toda, el que "soy mejor que tu" esta con nuestra madre y aun así estas tan tranquila como si nada

Athena suspirando profundamente. Afrodita por favor tu más que nadie por ser la diosa del amor no puedes andar juzgando las personas así por así, ikki ha demostrado con creces ser un valioso caballero, ha arriesgado su vida por mí y por sus amigos, y precisamente porque el estima sobre todas las cosas a seiya no dejara que nada malo le pase a la diosa Hera, además no te preocupes porque seiya al parecer se reencontrara con su hermana más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pensó que sucedería alguna vez.

Afrodita solo asintió ,esperando de todo corazón que su hermana menor tenga razón y que ambos caballeros de bronce protejan a la reina de los dioses, porque si no lamentablemente la vida de los seres humanos en la tierra acabaría de forma permanente.

* * *

><p><span>De regreso al desierto cerca del Santuario de Athena:<span>

Después de analizar silenciosamente al caballero del hoyo negro, ikki decidió hacer su primer movimiento, lanzando su famoso puño fantasma , pero lamentablemente y para su total sorpresa el caballero ruoshi era totalmente inmune a su poder , el caballero tenía una armadura mental que le era imposible al caballero del fénix hacer que sus ataques lo atravesaran de una buena vez, sin embargo el misterio existía es que ikki se sentía cada vez más cansado y no sabía el porqué. Por su parte ruoshi viendo la desesperación y el cansancio apoderándose cada vez más de la mente del fénix decidió revelar la fuente del mismo ,al arrogante caballero de athena.

Ruoshi sonriendo maliciosamente a ikki: Mi estimado caballero fénix, no te ha puesto a pensar como tus ataques no me hacen ni un rasguño y en cuanto a ti ,poco a poco tu cosmos se va disminuyendo.

Fénix sorprendido: que rayos estás hablando desgraciado, acabaré contigo de una buena vez..

Ruoshi mirando fríamente a ikki: De veras un ser tan patético como tu es caballero de athena, sinceramente es un verdadero milagro que su diosa aun siga con vida, en fin como el interés de mi ama es la chica que estas detrás de ti, te ordeno que te quites si quieres seguir viviendo.

Fénix fríamente : y yo ya te dije que sobre mi cadáver te acercas a marin

Ruoshi seriamente: bueno tú lo has pedido al parecer además de mi escudo mortal proveniente de mi propia armadura que actualmente está absorbiendo tus poderes, al parecer no me ha dejado de otra que atacarte, yo no quería pero ya que tu insiste…caballero de athena prepárate a morir Rapsodia cósmica del hoyo negro…..

Y el ataque del caballero ruoshi fue bastante poderoso para que el caballero fénix pudiera soportar, se trata de una imitación perfecta del propio hoyo negro, rodeado por infinita energía negra, proveniente del puño del caballero del norte. Ikki grito fuertemente de dolor y la famosa armadura sagrada de athena fue destruida, cayendo el caballero prácticamente a punto de morir.

* * *

><p><span>De nuevo en el Santuario de Athena:<span>

Tanto athena como los caballeros de bronce, están percibiendo que el cosmos de un caballero está desapareciendo, pero para shun es más escalofriante saber el cosmos de esa persona, su hermano ikki se estaba muriendo y él no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde esta y que es exactamente lo que está pasando con él, athena por su parte lloro silenciosamente al saber que ahora es que empieza la verdadera batalla por parte de los dioses por apoderarse de la tierra, y por ellos para proteger a la diosa Hera contra los mismo.

Shiryu mirando fijamente a shun: shun lo siento pero esta energía que está desapareciendo es de ikki , estoy seguro de eso

Shun derramando lagrimas: lo se shiryu ,es ikki de eso no hay duda, pero que está pasando con él,

Hyoga seriamente: es extraño que su cosmos proviene desde la misma dirección de donde fue seiya, quizás seiya siempre tuvo la razón y marin está en peligro y por extraña razón quizás ikki este ahí

Athena mirando fijamente a sus 3 caballeros de bronce: tus sospechas son ciertas hyoga yo también siento que ikki se está enfrentado al enemigo que ya comenzó por la búsqueda de la diosa Hera, así que caballeros deben reunirse con él y con seiya inmediatamente, algo me dice que esto es el principio de una de las primeras batallas santas…shun lo siento por ikki

Shun sonriendo tristemente a athena: No tiene nada de que lamentar saori nosotros como caballeros sabemos que debemos arriesgar nuestra propia vida por la humanidad. Y mi hermano a pesar de ser el más cerrado de nosotros, quizás al final es el que más valor y amor hacia la tierra ha demostrado

Así que sin más que decir los 3 caballeros de bronce partieron en la misma dirección que el caballero de bronce partió momentos atrás, con la intención de saber que lo que paso con el caballero del fénix y ayudar a su amigo a proteger a su hermana.

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el desierto cerca del Santuario de Athena:<span>

Actualmente todo estaba en contra del caballero del fénix, ruoshi el caballero del norte, demostró ser uno de los caballeros más poderoso al que él se ha enfrentado, él ha luchado contra saga de géminis, Orfeo de Odín , contra el hermano gemelo de saga kanon, en fin ha luchado contra los caballeros más poderosos, y sin embargo no ha podido hacer nada contra este caballero, sus heridas son tan grandes, que prácticamente está agonizando, no le queda mucho tiempo, pero no sabe qué hacer mira a marin y algo muy en el fondo dentro de su ser le dice que debe protegerla a toda costa, y ese algo no tiene nada que ver con que marin sea la maestra de seiya, trata de levantarse para impedir que ruoshi se lleve a marin, mientras que el caballero del norte no puede entender como el miserable caballero de athena aún sigue con vida…

Ruoshi sonriendo maliciosamente a fénix: vaya aun sigues con vida, tengo que admitirlo ,eres el primer caballero que sobrevive más tiempo con mi primer ataque, quizás es hora de mandarte al otro mundo con mi siguiente ataque LLUVIA DE COMETA NEGRO…

Fénix gritando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y esta vez no había ninguna posibilidad de que ikki por lo menos se pudiera levantar, al ver como el caballero del fénix se retorcía de dolor, dirigiéndose a su inminente final, el caballero del norte se acercó sigilosamente a la amazona del águila.

Ruoshi mirando fríamente a marin: chiquilla no tienes ni idea de los problemas que has causado a mi ama, así que prepárate a morir…

Estaba a punto de atacar a marin ,cuando de repente se levantó bruscamente al sentir un ataque sobre el…

Voz misteriosa: Meteoro pegaso…

Una lluvia de meteoro pasó sobre él, esquivándolo fácilmente, ante él estaba el más poderoso de los caballeros de bronce de athena, seiya de pegaso

Ruoshi mirando fríamente a seiya: así que tú eres el famoso pegaso, he oído muchas historias acerca de ti ,veremos si son ciertas o no..

Pero seiya no respondió miro fijamente a su hermana, y casi explota de furia ahí mismo, su hermana estaba gravemente herida lo que interiormente se preguntó que rayos paso con ella, pero eso no es todo, mientras corría sintió que el cosmos de su amigo ikki desaparecía poco a poco, y ver a su amigo en ese estado ,confirmo sus sospechas de que el caballero del fénix ha sido derrotado, y al parecer por el caballero que tiene en frente, así que camino sigilosamente hacia su amigo.

Seiya mirando tristemente a ikki: ikki gracias, algo me dice que estas así por proteger a marin, no tiene ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo por eso.

Ikki escucho una voz ,y esa voz definitivamente era la de seiya, así que con las pocas energías que le quedan, se armó de valor para pedirle un último favor a seiya

Fénix agonizando: se..se..seiya…...pro...te..ge …a hera…(tos con sangre)..protege a hera

Seiya en shock: pero que cosas dices ikki, tu sabes quién es hera ikki,dimelo por favor

Fénix tosiendo más fuerte: protege a hera como lo hiciste con athena, seiya por favor protégela. Protege a hera

Y con eso cerro los ojos para no abrirlo nunca mas

Seiya derramando lagrimas: Ikki lo hare te lo juro protegeré a la diosa hera con mi vida ..te lo juro..

Levantándose fríamente se dirigió al caballero del norte..

Seiya fríamente; Esto me las pagas maldito…pagaras por dañar a marin, y sobre todo por matar a mi amigo…de estas no sales vivo…

Continuara…


End file.
